Origins
by Commander BatPope
Summary: How did the Titans come to be? How did they first meet? How did they become a team?
1. Traded

**Author's Note:** Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Commander BatPope here, bringing you a new and exciting story, just as I promised! :D

I've decided I want to bring in a fresh take on the Teen Titans. Whether this will go into a sequel or not, depends on you guys!

I've always wanted to do a take on how the Titans first met, starting with how they came to be. It was difficult trying to figure out who to start with, but then I thought, who better to start this story, then with our favorite alien, Starfire! The girl who started it all!

Now... who to introduce next?

P.S. I like to picture Tamaran as either an ancient Roman Empire, or a medieval fantasy like 'Game of Thrones', in their prime.

I hope you all enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody.

* * *

Tamaran.

A world of beauty, and life.

From the vast oceans, to the lush green fields, to the breathtaking mountains, to the architectural marvels of the city, Tamaran was a sight to behold. Marketplaces strewn about on every street, selling everything from jewelry, to weapons, to fabric. Children ran and frolicked every which way, not having a care in the world. Gardens were planted behind homes, full of tasty fruits and vegetables that could be used for dinner later on in the evening. Homes towered over the marketplaces like flats, where families could enjoy each others love and company.

But Tamaran wasn't just "gardening and love." They were skilled hunters, as well. They needed to be, being part of a warrior race. "Being a great hunter is a step closer to being a great warrior", is what they were told. Armed only with spears, a pack of 3 male Tamaraneans searched for any source of food they could bring back. Sometimes, it would take a few minutes. Other times, it seemed like it would take forever. But when the time came that a beast would approach the pack, the one to kill it would savor the thought of a great feast.

That is, unless a female hunter decided to take the kill from out of nowhere, stabbing the orange, hairy beast through heart. So, not only was their food taken, but their pride was ruined as well. Sorry, boys.

The structures built around the Capital of Tamaran were a great sight. They towered over most of the other structures built around the world like a shining utopia, and were home to some of the most powerful people on Tamaran. But none as powerful, as the Royal Family.

Their home, which was the largest castle built in the Capital, stood atop a massive cliff overlooking the ocean shore as the waved crashed against the rocks. It wasn't precariously built on the cliff, as you would think. A landing platform was built on the edge, leading towards the palace entrance. The entire structure was built of white marble, on the outside. On the inside, a combination of gold walls stretched as tall and far as the eye could see, with red banners hung to make it seem they were in between the pillars holding the palace together. They bored the mark of Tamaran, a white Crescent Moon. And this was just the Great Hall.

There were many rooms that occupied the palace. Some for guards, some for warriors, and some for the residents. In this case, the Grand Ruler's, and their children. Speaking of children, many citizens of Tamaran could swear they could hear the joyous laughter of a certain family member from above the sky, and they knew exactly who it was.

Two siblings flew together, side by side, letting the wind flow through their red, auburn hair. The girls hair went passed her shoulders, making it dance in all directions as she continued flying through the wind, as did her white and gold chiton that traveled down to her knees, where her bare, golden legs and feet showed. And although his hair only managed to go down to his neck, it was still a satisfying feeling for the boy, who was also clad in a chiton, though his was the more traditional color of purple and silver, with a pair of knee-length black leggings and knee-high purple boots.

They flew together in perfect harmony, not having a care in the world. Even though the life of the Royal heirs is difficult, the young siblings still found ways to keep themselves entertained, and flying was their solution. If they were ever bored, or had no other reason to stay in the palace, the two siblings would go out and fly to their hearts content, laughing all the way.

After having their share of enjoyment, the two began to descend to the fields below. They softly landed on their backs, laughing whole-heartedly.

"Oh, Ryand'r! It is always enjoyable to fly, is it not?" the girl, of 10 years, asked her younger brother, of 6 years.

Ryand'r looked at his sister smiling, "Yes, Koriand'r. It is most enjoyable."

Koriand'r's expression then turned solemn, and she looked down at the ground, "I only wish Komand'r could know how enjoyable it is to fly."

Ryand'r brows furrowed, "Why, sister?" he asked, a little too biased in Koriand'r's opinion. "She is different from us."

Komand'r, their big sister, was the first born of the Royal Family. It should have been a moment of honor and celebration, as she was the first princess born in over a hundred years. But a terrible fate had befallen the newborn. She was crippled by a childhood illness, one that made her not only unable to absorb ultraviolet rays like other Tamaraneans, but it also changed her appearance. Her hair, which should have been red, was pitch black. And her eyes, instead of the emerald green all Tamaraneans have, were violet. This deemed her unworthy of becoming a princess, and unfit to rule one day, giving Koriand'r her right.

But even though the right to rule was given to Koriand'r, she had no intention of ruling.

"She is no different than any other Tamaranean." she replied. "Just because her appearance is, it does not give them the right to treat her like an outcast. She is the eldest of us, therefore, she is fit to rule. No matter what anyone says."

"But sister..." Ryand'r went to retort, but was cut off.

"No, Ryand'r. It is Komand'r's birthright. I have no intention of taking that away from her."

Having felt like she made her point, Koriand'r lied flat on her back, her hands resting on her stomach, and stared up at the bright full moon shining down upon them from above. There was a silence between the two siblings as they stared up at the moon. Ryand'r wanted to retort his sister's opinion about Komand'r, but he knew she wouldn't let up. So, he decided to change the subject.

"Tamaran is beautiful." he said.

A smile graced Koriand'r's lips, "Yes, it is."

"It shall be even more beautiful once you gain the throne."

He just couldn't let it go, could he?

That remark received a glare from his big sister.

"It is true." he said.

"Ryand'r..."

Before she could continue her statement, she was interrupted. Both Koriand'r and Ryand'r sat up on their elbows, looking in every direction as the sound of the emergency horns blew throughout the city. Both siblings looked worriedly at each other. When the horns were blown, that only meant one thing...

They scurried to their feet, quickly taking flight towards the palace while everyone took refuge in their homes.

Koriand'r and Ryand'r made it to their room, where Komand'r was waiting for them. Like her sister, she wore a chiton that traveled down to her knees, as well. Only hers was black and silver.

"Komand'r!" Koriand'r ran up to her bigger sister, "Where is Galfore?"

"He's with the guards in the Great Hall! We have to go, now!"

The trio ran out of their room as quickly as possible, hoping to find their guardian. They managed to find him in the Great Hall, with a trio of guards behind him, clad in silver cuirasses, leg greaves, and helmets, armed only with spears. Once the horn had been heard, they immediately went to the Great Hall to meet their 'visitors.'

"Galfore!" Kori's voice gained the large man's attention. When I say large, I don't mean as in fat. No, Galfore was a mountain of a man, towering over everyone in the palace, even the guards. His balding head wore a blanket of red hair that actually draped over his massive plated shoulders, which had a small fur cape underneath. His arms were the size of tree-trunks, armored in silver greaves and a single studded armband. His giant beard and mustache combo was braided towards the ends. His beastly body was clad in a sleeveless black shirt and pants, with a massive studded belt secured around his waist, and thigh-high studded boots where his pants were tucked in.

He was the guardian to the children of the Royal Family, swearing an oath to protect them with his life against all dangers, no matter what. Most enemies who met Galfore usually retreated. He may have been a gentle giant to his _bumgorf's, _but to his enemies... he was a different man. To say he was intimidating, would be an understatement.

"What is happening?" Koriand'r asked her guardian.

Galfore looked at his beloved _bumgorf_, seeing the worry in her eyes. He knelt down to one knee, still having to looked down at Koriand'r and her siblings. He knew exactly who it was arriving, and so did the children, but they only knew in stories.

"Stay silent and keep behind me, young ones." he urged them.

"Galfore, who is coming?" Ryand'r asked.

At first, Galfore was hesitant. He didn't know if he should tell them or not. Sure, they heard about their inevitable visitors, but that's just it. They had only heard about them. They had never seen them in person. But seeing as how they were already present, he decided now would be the best time.

"The Gordanian's." he said, gravely.

Fear rose in the three siblings. The stories they heard of the Gordanian's were ones of destruction and pain. They killed without mercy, showing no remorse for their actions. They would attack and destroy anything, and anyone, who got in their way. And now realizing that they were arriving soon, the siblings feared the worse, and Galfore could see it.

"Do not worry, little ones." he said, sounding reassuring, "I will take care of you. Just stay behind me, and do not say anything."

As the siblings timidly retreated behind Galfore, the entrance doors began to open. They were unnecessarily large, but they had to be, given Tamaranean strength. Once the doors had finally opened, the visitors were standing in view, and the siblings couldn't help but peek out from behind Galfore to take a look.

A single monster stood at the entrance. He looked way to proud of himself to walk with guards behind him. The young ones couldn't blame him, though. He was large, just like Galfore. But he was less built like a mountain, and more like a beast. He was scaly green, like a reptile. He even had a tail, with plated gold armor on his body and pointed wings. His helmet covered his entire head except for his face, where they could see his blood red eyes, and jagged toothed smile. They could tell he was the leader of the Gordanian's, as his helmet adorned spikes that traveled down the center-back of it.

The monster entered the palace, not taking his eyes off the Tamaraneans, and vice-versa. The young ones retreated back behind Galfore so as not to be seen, while Galfore bored a hole through the Gordanian's leaders eyes.

"Galfore." the Gordanian spoke in a hissing voice, a smug smile on his face, showing his jagged teeth.

"Trogaar." Galfore spoke the name coldly. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wish to speak with your rulers. Where might they be?"

Trogaar's question was answered immediately at the sound of another pair of doors opening from down the hall. Entering the Great Hall were two people, no doubt the Grand Ruler's Trogaar wanted to speak with.

The man looked to be middle-aged, but definitely one who had seen a lot in his time, given his graying, braided red beard and aged expression. He wore a silver, short-winged circlet that pushed his graying red hair behind his ears. His purple tunic, black pants, boots, and silver cuirass, which had the Crescent Moon emblazoned at the very center, was old and worn-out, all from the many battles he had been a part of. But even though his body looked war-torn, his eyes still held a sense of pride and leadership, even if he was glaring Trogar in the eyes.

The woman to his right, was absolutely stunning. She was young, in her early-30's, though you wouldn't be able to tell because of how well she kept herself healthy. She adorned herself with a purple gown that traveled down to her feet, with the collar silver-trimmed and a belt of the same color that circled her tiny waist and traveled down the center to the bottom of the dress. She, too, wore a circlet that pushed her smooth hair behind her ears, and was adorned with a green jewel at the center.

The couple made their way to the two groups, where the man spoke first.

"Trogaar." he said coldly. "What business do you have coming into our home?"

"It is a matter I must speak with you..." he looked to the Tamaranean guards, then back at the king, "Privately."

The King was skeptical of Trogaar's request for a private conference. He never trusted him, or any Gordanian, for that matter. But for whatever reason, he decided to accept the offer.

"Very well." he said. "Come with us into the conference room. We can discuss there. Galfore, join us."

Galfore waited until the King, Queen, and Trogaar were out of sight before he turned to the young ones.

"Do not worry, my little _bumgorfs_. Nothing shall happen to you. The guards shall protect you for the time being."

The young ones watched their guardian walk down the Great Hall, but not before looking over his shoulder and giving one last smile, did he close the doors behind him.

* * *

The conference room was as typical as Trogaar expected; an arched window set across the doors on the golden walls, behind a small table that was completely vacated of any parchments, two banners hung on both sides of the room, left and right, much like the Great Hall. He was just surprised the conference room was large enough to fit both him and Galfore, given their size. But other than that, he despised this place.

Trogaar stood across the table from the King and Queen, with Galfore standing next to the window with an intense look in his eye.

"So what, may I ask, is it you wish to discuss, Trogaar?" asked the King.

"We have been at war for a long time, Myand'r. You know, as well as I do, what tragedies we have brought to each other."

That was true, Myand'r did know about tragedies. The war between Tamaran and the Citadel was bloody and brutal, for both sides. At one time, during the early reign of Luand'r and Myand'r, his wife, the Gordanian's nearly destroyed half of Tamaran, leaving nothing but a smoldering pile of ash. The Tamaraneans tried fighting back, but they were quickly defeated. They still hadn't restored that area.

Then Tamaran attacked. They may have been peaceful, but they were a warrior culture, after all. With Galfore leading them, a small squadron of ships were sent out in search of any Gordanian activity. They did, a much larger faction was excavating a cluster, no doubt searching for a planet to take over. They may have been outnumbered, but the Tamaranean's managed to fight back, and destroy the faction. That was a crippling blow to the Gordanian's.

"I do know." Myand'r replied.

"That is why I propose something special."

Myand'r narrowed his eyes, "Like what?"

A smile slithered on Trogaar's lips, "A peace treaty."

Myand'r could hear his wife gasp, reaching a hand over her mouth in shock. He could feel Galfore's eyes widen, as well as his own.

A peace treaty?

Why would the Gordanian's want a peace treaty after so much destuction?

"You want a peace treaty." Myand'r said, trying to wrap his head around the thought. "Why should we trust this proposal? After everything you have done to our people?"

"Like I said before, you and I both know what this war has done to us. That is why I trust you to accept this proposal."

Myand'r wasn't sure what to think about this. He never trusted the Gordanian's. They were a vile, ruthless species that showed no mercy for what they did, especially towards his people. Now, all of a sudden, they want to introduce a peace treaty? Something was wrong here. He could feel it.

"And what if I refuse to accept?" he chose to ask.

Another slithering smile from Trogaar, and Myand'r could feel his heart begin to fall.

"Then Tamaran, will die."

Myand'r lowered his head. He knew it. He expected this from a Gordanian, especially Trogaar.

"You expect us to accept a peace treaty, with the threat of annihilating our planet?" Luand'r asked the Gordanian king incredulously.

"There is, of course, another option."

"What other option?" Luand'r inquired the Gordanian. Her heart began to fall, slowly. She could feel it once she finished her question. She didn't know Trogaar's intention, but she knew how ruthless he was. It wasn't until he finally answered, did she realize that her worst fear, would come to pass.

"An exchange. I promise to leave your planet in peace. In return... you give me your precious children."

Myand'r's heart dropped right to his stomach. No! Not his children!

"You shall not dare touch them, monster!" Galfire shouted as he pulled out his spear and pointed it at Trogaar's throat.

"Galfore!"

Myand'r's voice stopped the mountain man in his tracks. Trogaar seemed unfazed by Galfore's action, as he just stood there with the same sick smile on his face.

"Myand'r," Luand'r spoke with worry, "We must not let this happen! Not at the expense of our children!"

Myand'r knew his wife was right. He couldn't sacrifice his own children to these monsters just for a peace treaty that he _knew_ the Gordanian's wouldn't uphold. But... what if Trogaar was truthful? What if he was serious about this peace treaty?

"My King," Galfore stood next to Luand'r, "You entrusted me to look after your children. I have dedicated my life to protecting Koriand'r and her siblings. I will not allow these beasts to take her away!" his voice grew with intensity towards the end.

Myand'r's mind was racing with too many thoughts. He had to make a choice between his people, or his children. He couldn't lose either of them. His children were very dear to him, but he couldn't allow his world to be destroyed by the very beings he despised.

He needed to make choice.

Tamaran...

Children...

Tamaran...

Children...

...

...

He made his decision.

"In order for Tamaran to live... we must give them our children."

Myand'r's heart broke into a thousand pieces. She couldn't believe Myand'r, her own husband, was giving their own children away to these-these monsters! She could feel tears threaten to fall, and she didn't stop them.

Galfore looked at his King in horror. How could he let this happen? To his own children!

"NO!"

The sound of the doors flying open, and the tearful cry of the young Tamaranean Princess, caught everyone by attention. Koriand'r stood there, tears flowing, running towards her beloved parents and guardian.

"Father, please! You must not let them take us! Please! Please!"

As much as she cried, begged, and pulled at her father's leg, Koriand'r only saw him bow his head in shame. She was devastated. Her own father...

It was then she felt a scaly hand grab her by the arm and roughly pull her away, "Time to go, Troq."

That was a mistake.

The second that word left Trogaar's lips, Galfore let out a fierce battle cry, and the Gordanian king was sent crashing through the wall to the Great Hall with Galfore tackling him with all his force. Koriand'r was violently thrown across the floor before Trogaar was tackled, and now she was watching her beloved guardian begin to pummel the Gordanian with his massive fists.

With only rage fueling him, Galfore threw punch after punch at Trogaar, each hit creating a bigger crater underneath the Gordanian's body. He was so angered and enraged, he didn't even hear Myand'r shouting his name.

"GALFORE!"

Finally, he stopped, turning to look at the King and frightened Queen. There was fire in his eyes, they could see.

"These monsters have no right to take them! I will not allow it!"

Luand'r gasped, "Galfore!"

As he was overwhelmed with rage, Galfore didn't notice Trogaar rising from his assault. It was after he had finally turned around, did Trogaar strike. A single slash of one of his elongated black claws, and Galfore cried out in pain, covering his right eye. Trogaar pushed the screaming mountain man aside like a slab of meat, and sauntered towards Luand'r and Myand'r's position...

Until Ryand'r, the six year-old Prince, stood between them, arms spread out.

"I will save you, Mother and Father!" said the determined young boy.

Trogaar wasted no time in gripping the boy by his hair and raising him to eye-level. Ryand'r tried kicking and punching away the monster, but all he could hit was air.

"I have no reason for you." said Trogaar before throwing the young Prince aside next to Galfore.

Trogaar walked past the King and Queen over to Koriand'r', who was still frightened to her core. Trogaar could only smile at how pitiful she looked, before grabbing her by the hair and taking her away.

"Koriand'r!" Luand'r cried for her daughter as she was carried away to where Komand'r was, also taken by her hair, being dragged across the floor while trying to break free from Trogaar's grasp. Luand'r fell to both knees, her face buried in her hands, and cried her heart out as the doors to the Great Hall closed, with Trogaar behind them, with her daughters in his clutches.

* * *

After being dragged along for who-knows-how-long, Koriand'r found herself thrown into a dark and unfamiliar room. The door shut behind her. She looked at her surroundings, and could only see cold, steel walls. There was no bed to rest comfortably on. No balcony to look upon the world around her. Just her, and the single large window, which was her only source of light. She walked over, and looked out the window, seeing Tamaran.

Her home.

She was heartbroken. Her own father let her and her sister go to the Gordanian's, to preserve peace. To protect their planet. But even though she was scared beyond her comprehension, and admittedly angered at her father for giving her away, she could at least take comfort in the fact that Tamaran would still...

_Boom!_

Gasp.

No...

Tamaran... it was burning!

White and purple were met with orange and red. Rivers of fire grew and grew with each passing second. She could swear she could hear her people's screams...

Horror-stricken, heartbroken, Koriand'r backed away from the window, until her back met the steel door. She feel to her knees, overcome with grief. She could feel her tears run down her cheek, but no made no effort to stop them.

And then, she cried.


	2. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos

**Author's Note: **Hello, ladies and gentlemen!

I have to be honest, I had the most difficult time with this chapter. Raven's origin is, by far, the trickiest to write. But, I hope I managed to do somewhat good with her. If you guys have any advice on how to improve it, please feel free to explain :)

I hope you all enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody.

* * *

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..._

These were the words spoken to remain in control.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...  
_

To find your center.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...  
_

To insure inner peace.

Candles were lit inside the monastery, nothing but the sound of chanting echoing throughout. They were all were lit in a circle. The words chanted came from the two people sitting in the circle. One of them was a young girl, cloaked in white, her hood covering most of her face aside from her purple eyes and mouth. She was floating in mid-air, legs crossed together, and had been chanting the mantra for what seemed like ages. She was beginning to grow tiresome. Then again, she was 10 years-old, and had been doing this since she was born.

And she hated it.

But of course, she couldn't show it. Or feel it, for that matter. Ever since she was born, she was always taught to never show, nor have, emotions. The monks were very strict about that. Especially with her. She would always ask why, and they would tell her, "It is our way."

Yeah, right.

She suspected there was something they weren't telling her, and she needed to find out what. She would go to the library everyday, hoping to find something that would tell her what she was missing. She looked in every book, every scroll, every piece of parchment she could find, but there was nothing. Nothing but useless texts.

Great.

The monks couldn't tell her anything. The books didn't tell her anything. And there was no way she could go to her mother for answers.

So for now, all she could do, was meditate.

"Something troubles you, my child?" a voice interrupted her. She had been lost in her own thoughts for so long, she didn't even realize they had finished the mantra.

The white cloaked woman across from her sat in mid-air, cross-legged. Her face was lowered, so nothing could be seen behind the hood. All monks wore their hoods over their eyes. No monk was supposed to show emotion.

"Nothing." said the girl.

"Now, why don't I believe you?" the woman asked.

She inwardly sighed. Stupid telepathic powers, she thought.

"I heard that."

Damn it.

"Heard that, too."

She sighed.

"Raven, tell me what troubles you."

The girl known as Raven let down her hood, revealing her pale complexion and red gemstone on her forehead. Both her eyes, which showed no emotion, and shoulder-length hair, were the same shade of dark purple.

"I've been meditating every day ever since I was born. All I've learned from the monks is how to meditate, and for what? No-one will tell me."

The woman could feel the irritation in the young girl. Truth by told, she never liked how the monks kept everything secret, either. And she was their leader! But for some reason, the monks thought it would be best to keep Raven in the dark, so to speak. She was tasked in teaching Raven how to control herself, how to use her powers, and most importantly...

She figured it was time to learn the truth.

"Raven..." she let down her hood. She was an elderly woman, with eyes the same color as Raven. Her hair, traveling past her shoulders, was white as her cloak, with a black and purple gemstone, centered right on her forehead.

"You are a special child. You were born of a human mother, something very rare in Azarath. I know the monks ways trouble you, but you must understand..."

She was ready to explain to Raven what she needed to hear, but before she could continue, the doors to the monastery opened, giving light to the darkness as the wind blew the candles out. Standing in the doorway, were just the people neither Raven, nor the woman, wanted to see.

The monks. White cloaked and all. Great.

They entered the monastery in unison, there were about five of them. They all wore their hoods up, of course.

"Mistress Azar," the first monk said as they bowed on one knee, "There is news for you."

"Can it wait?" asked the woman known as Azar.

"It is very urgent."

Azar had no intention of speaking with the monks, but whatever urgency they presented, she figured it was best to do so.

"Excuse me, Raven." she said, picking herself up to her feet. "Please continue to meditate while I'm gone."

Raven sighed. Great.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..._ _Azarath_,_ Metrion, Zinthos..."_ as Raven continued with her mantra, she heard the doors close behind her.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Azar asked once the minute the doors closed.

"Not them." another voice spoke behind the monks. The monks separated, introducing a woman, wearing the same white cloak, carrying a single dove in her hand, gently petting it. She had the same purple eyes and hair as Raven, though her hair fell past her shoulders, and a purple gemstone on her forehead. Azar recognized the woman.

"Arella."

"Hello, Mistress Azar. I come with dire news." Arella spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What dire news?" Azar wondered.

Arella bowed her head, hesitant to say anything. She was afraid of what would happen, and she prayed Azar couldn't read her emotions. After all, she was human. The only human in Azarath.

"Arella, tell me." Azar insisted.

After a moment, Arella finally spoke.

"It's Trigon. We think he has returned."

Azar's heart sunk. "Trigon? How can this be? We banished him to another dimension!"

"Trigon is powerful, Mistress." said one of the monks. "He is capable of many things. Can you not feel his presence?"

Azar still couldn't wrap her head around this. How can this be, she thought. He was supposed to stay locked away forever. What about...

"What about Raven?" she asked.

"I will take care of her." said Arella.

Azar gave her a questioning look, "You?" she asked incredulously. "Why should you take care of her?"

That was a question Arella asked herself. Why should she take care of Raven? She was never there when Raven was born, would she even accept her? That was something Arella always feared. Because she was not only Raven's protector...

"Because I am her mother."

That didn't seem to convince the spiritual leader.

"And where were you the first ten years of her life?"

"I left her in your care because I knew you would keep her safe!" Arella tried not to shout as loud as she did.

"And we did." Azar replied, more coolly than Arella. "But the fact remains, you were not there for her."

Arella went to speak, but found herself unable to. As much as she hated to admit it, Azar was right. She was never there for her daughter. When she was born, they feared Trigon's wrath upon the world. So, the monks decided to take Raven in their care, teaching her in their ways. Not a moment went by where Arella didn't wish things were different. How she longed to hold her daughter in her arms. Teach her the ways of Azarath. But the fact remains, she never did.

"Arella," a comforting hand rested on her shoulder from Azar, "When we found you on Earth, you were determined to destroy yourself, because of what Trigon did to you. He tricked you, changing himself into the man you always dreamed of, and took away your innocence. And after you learned he gave you Raven, you planned to end it all. But we found you, gave you a new life here on Azarath, and you birthed the young lady you gave to us in our care."

"But it wasn't enough." Arella said, solemnly.

"Do not worry, Arella." said Azar. "The monks and I will do everything we can to stop Trigon. In the meantime..." she knew it was going to be difficult, for both of them, but was necessary, "You will take care of Raven."

A smile graced Arella's lips, and she bowed, "Thank you, Mistress Azar."

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..._

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..._

Raven had been sitting there for chanting for so long, she forgot about everything else, until she heard the doors open. The gust of wind blew out the candles again, and now the only light visible, was the one from the monastery entrance, and even that was scarce because of the seven cloaked monks standing there. Each of them walked in, one-by-one. First Azar, followed by Monk 1, Monk 2, Monk 3, Monk 4, and Monk 5. She never really had time to learn their names. That, and they suggested she call them "Ser." But she figured it was easier to go by numbers.

Finally, the last one entered the monastery. She was someone Raven didn't recognized, yet there was something strangely familiar about her. She couldn't quite place it, though.

The strange woman walked over to her with a smile. A strange smile, though. Something Raven had never quite seen. It was rather... what was it? Happy? Elated? Warm? She had no clue. But this woman was definitely strange.

"Hello, Raven." she said. At first, Raven hesitated. She had no idea who this person was. What was she supposed to say?

"Hi?"

"My name is Arella. I'm here to take care of you now."

Wait, what? Take care? What does that mean?

"What?" Raven asked, incredulously.

"Arella is taking you home, child." said Azar, walking to Raven's side.

Raven looked at Azar with confusion and worry, "But why? What about my meditation?"

"I thought you hated meditation?"

Raven looked down, ashamed, "I... did. But it's the only thing I know. What am I supposed to do now?"

Azar knelt down to Raven's height. She has gotten so big, she thought. "Raven..." it's now,or never. "I trained you to meditate everyday, because Trigon... has escaped."

"Who is Trigon?" Raven asked.

Arella sadly answered, "He is... your father."

"What?" Raven was in disbelief.

"A demon bent on destroying the world. When you were born, his evil was felt all through Azarath. It was then, Azar took you in, and taught you to control your emotions. The monks never spoke to you about your origins because you were not ready. But now that Trigon's influence is felt, we felt it was time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Raven wondered.

Azar answered, "You are the one who will bring Trigon upon the world. You are the portal, Raven. Only through you, can Trigon enter our universe."

A million thoughts were running through Raven's mind. How can a demon be her father? How can she be the portal to unleash him?

"I realize this is a lot to take in, Raven." Azar noted. "But fear not. For Arella shall make sure no harm comes to you."

Raven looked to Arella again. She had no clue of what to do. She barely knew this woman. She was a complete stranger, as far as she was concerned. But again, something about was... familiar. Like, she knew her somehow. She carefully took a step towards Arella, then another, until she was finally standing before her.

There it was again. That smile.

"Come, Raven. Let's go home." Arella held out her hand, which Raven was hesitant to take at first. She did, and made her way out of the monastery for the first time. Azar watched the two of them leave, and couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness in her. She had grown to actually care for the young girl, knowing what she would become. But now, her time was over. And Arella's time with her daughter, was now.

"Be safe, my child."


	3. Raid

**Author's Note: **Hello, ladies and gentlemen!

WOAH! A new chapter already?! :O

Yes, I am here with a new chapter. This time, bringing in our favorite green prankster, Beast-Boy! I had just gotten the game "Far Cry 3" a couple of days ago, and it greatly inspired this chapter!

I think I can say this is the saddest Origin story so far. I was listening to the soundtrack for "Far Cry 3", and one song in particular, "Falling Into a Dream", helped me come up with it. So, if you have the feels, I apologize.

I hope you all enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody.

* * *

_Click._

"Log Entry 14: Garfield is resting, but has contracted a high fever. His temperature: 108 degrees. We've given food, water, and medicine. But that only works so much. It's been two weeks since he was bitten by the green monkey. The same green monkey we've searched so long for. Mark and I have been working day and night, trying to concoct a serum that can cure the disease known as 'Sakutia.' We do not know the effects of the serum, but at this point... it may not even matter. This is Marie Logan, signing off."

_Click._

Marie Logan pressed the 'stop' button on her tape recorder, placing it on the wooden nightstand next to her. She looked through the glass window to the emergency room, where a young boy, probably 10 years-old, lying in a hospital bed. The young blonde was shirtless, only the blanket covering his upper body, aside from his arms. Beads of sweat trickled down his red face. He was still breathing, thanks to the oxygen mask. Sakutia was such a rare disease, they didn't take any chances in risking whether or not to use it.

Marie could only look at her son from afar. Her husband, Mark, who was in the emergency room, didn't want to risk her catching it as well. She didn't like it. At all. She was a geneticist, just like him. She should be in there, too! But no. Instead, she was sitting in a chair outside the room, with a tape recorder and a nightstand, keeping an eye on Garfield, wearing her safari uniform.

She had been watching Gar for so long, she didn't even notice her husband had left the emergency room until he rested his hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Marie, are you okay?" Mark asked.

She looked up at her husband, still wearing his green scrubs and white coat. He was quite the handsome man, she thought. Even in his scrubs. His dirt-brown hair was styled the same way his son's was, spiked at the front. But where Marie's and Gar's eyes were the same pale blue, his was a pale green.

"Yeah, just... worried." she said, looking back at Gar, stroking a strand of her shoulder-length blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know. I am, too." Mark looked at his sleeping son.

"Have you found a cure?" Marie asked, looking up at her husband.

"Not yet. But I'm close. We just need one more ingredient."

Marie instantly stood up, her eyes full of hope, "What is it? Mark, tell me!"

At first, Mark was hesitant. He looked at his son once more. The image of his son being bitten replayed in his mind over and over again for the hundredth time. He knew the last ingredient was something Marie wouldn't approve. But it had to be done.

He sighed, turning his attention back to his wife, looking her straight in the eyes, "We have to find that monkey."

* * *

Marie reacted exactly how he thought she would, hysterical. She wasn't about to risk either one of them being bitten by that animal again. She begged and pleaded for Mark to find another solution, but he insisted this was the only way. After much consolidation, she eventually, agreed. She suggested she stay here and look after Gar, in case anything were to happen to either of them, they didn't want their son to be in even more danger. Mark agreed, and he set out in search of his target, wearing his own safari uniform.

Mark had no idea how long he had been out here, but he didn't care. He needed to find that monkey. He searched and searched for any sign of it, but hadn't found anything.

That is, until now.

He cut down one last branch with his machete, and immediately hid behind a tree, peeking around it.

It was there... he saw it. Sitting in the middle of a field, surrounded by nothing by trees and plants.

The green monkey.

This was it. This was his only chance. Mark, slowly, reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a blow-dart. He reached into another vest pocket, and pulled out a tranquilizer. He carefully slipped the tranquilizer into the blow-dart, setting it on the tip of his mouth.

He took aim...

Drew in a breath...

And...

Fired!

The tranquilizer hit! Right in the neck! A small screech escaped the monkey before it quickly fell into a deep sleep. A proud smile graced Mark's lips. He ran over and knelt beside the sleeping monkey, pulling the tranquilizer out of its neck, and pulling out a small syringe. After flicking the needle twice, he aimed at the same spot he fired the tranquilizer, injecting the needle slowly into its neck. The syringe filled itself with the green monkey's blood, which was surprisingly red. He figured it was going to be something different.

But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he got it. He got a sample! He can save his son!

_Crack._

* * *

Marie had been watching her son for hours. She was relieved nothing bad had happened in that time, but she was beginning to worry about Mark. Where could he be? Ugh, if only he had his walkie-talkie. She could contact him. She loved her husband dearly, but he always had to do stuff on his own.

_Bang!_

She heard something at the door. Maybe it's Mark, she thought. She ran down the small hallway that led to the entrance of the medical bay. She reached for the doorknob, turned it, opened the door, and...

It was Mark!

"Mark!" she gasped. He was barely able to stand, only managing to lean himself against the doorway. His face and clothes were covered in blood.

"Marie..." he breathed, his voice thick. He raised his hand, where the syringe was, "Please..."

_Bang! Bang!_

Mark's eyes widened, his body jerked forward twice as Marie let out a terrified scream. He fell into his wife's arms, the syringe dropping from his hand onto the floor.

"MARK!" Marie cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

"Take them out!" she heard a voice shout from the distance. She knew exactly what they were...

Pirates.

She looked for the syringe Mark had dropped, underneath his limp hand. She gently placed her husband on the floor, before taking the syringe and running off to Gar. She needed to protect her son. She wasn't about to lose him, too. She burst into the emergency room, quickly running to her son's side, and injecting the syringe, full of the monkey's blood, into his arm. Almost instantly, she began to notice a change. His skin was beginning to redeem its color, his sweating ceased, and she could feel his fever fading when resting her hand on his forehead.

She heard the pirates getting closer, their shouting became louder. She immediately ripped off his oxygen mask, and was about to carry him out of the emergency room.

That was when the shooting began.

She screamed in terror as she fell to the floor, wrapping herself around her son's body like a protective shield. The bullets shot through the stone walls of the medical bay. Glass from the windows and test-tubes broken into hundreds of tiny pieces. Sparks from the heart monitor and feathers from the bed and pillow flew in every which way. The sound of gunfire was deafening.

It was only a moment before the shooting finally stopped.

"Search the area!" she heard one of the pirate's shout.

Fear overwhelmed Marie Logan. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't fight them! They were armed! And her son... what could he do? What could _she_ do?

_Bang!_

The door to the med-bay flew open with a kick. The pirates entering were clad in sleeveless blue shirts, and khaki baggy jeans, with only loose belts barely keeping them up. Their faces were covered with either bandana's, or hats and sunglasses. They carried automatic rifles, with extra handguns holstered in their belts. A group of five stormed the med-bay, weapons at the ready.

Never had Marie been so scared.

But she couldn't afford to be scared. Not now. Her husband died trying to save their son. And she'll be damned if he was going to die in vain. After mustering up whatever courage she had, her son held tightly in her arms...

She made a break for it.

One pirate noticed just as she exited the emergency room, "HEY!" he shouted, firing his weapon, hitting nothing but wall.

"After her!" shouted another pirate.

Marie burst through the door underneath the "EXIT" sign, carrying her son and taking off as fast as her legs could carry her.

"She's headed into the forest!" shouted the pirate who shot at her, followed by his comrades.

"Open fire!"

The group fired their weapons. Marie screamed as trees and plants exploded around her with every bullet strike. She could feel the bullet whiz past her, barely close to her head.

"After her!" the pirate shouted.

Marie just kept running, and running, and running. She never looked back. She couldn't. But she did need to breathe. She stopped, frantically looking for a place to hide, somewhere they couldn't find her. It was then she saw a small opening, almost like a cave. She quickly hid underneath. It wasn't enough to hold both her and Gar, but she couldn't risk moving anywhere else.

She heard shouting from the pirates, and then their footsteps above, quickly moving past her without any knowledge of their whereabouts.

Thank God, she thought.

Once their shouts and footsteps subsided, Marie slowly exited the opening, looking left, then right. It was clear, thankfully. Now, it was time to leave. But where? Their jeep was probably taken already, and they had no clue of how the pirates...

Wait... the ocean! They could have a boat!

She immediately dashed for the island coast, praying to God that her suspicions were true, and that she wouldn't be noticed. After what seemed like forever, she finally made it.

And there it was.

A boat!

Her heart fluttered with joy. They can make it out of here!

"Mom..."

Marie gasped, and looked at her son. He was beginning to wake up!

Gar looked up at his mother with half-open eyes, his voice tired and weary, "Mom... what's happening?"

How she wished she could tell him. But she couldn't risk losing anymore...

"We can't find her!"

Oh, no...

"Get back to the boat!"

Marie frantically looked back at the forest, then back to her son, "Let's go, Gar! Hurry!" she dashed towards the boat as fast as she could, carefully placing her son in it first before herself.

"Mom... what going on? Where's Dad?" Gar asked again, beginning to become more aware of his surroundings.

"We need to get out of here, Gar!" Marie replied, turning the key in the ignition. She was met only with a grating sound of the engine not starting. Come on, come on!" she pleaded. She tried again...

And it worked!

"Yes!"

Marie's foot instantly met the gas pedal, and the boat sped off as fast as it could go. A huge sigh of relief escaped her. They were free. They were safe. But she couldn't help but look back. She could see a tower of smoke billowing from where the med-bay once stood. Tears threatened to fall, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Mom, what's going on?" she heard Gar speak. She turned to look at him, and a gasp escaped her.

Gar looked at his body with horror. He was almost pale green!

She quickly ran to his side, inspecting him in a hurry, "I... I don't know!" she said in a panicked voice.

Gar's eyes immediately widened, and he pointed upward behind, "Mom!" he shouted.

Marie followed his gesture, and there it was.

A helicopter.

"Oh, no..."

Before she could even begin to run to the steering wheel, a rocket was fired. The projectile came so quickly, Marie had no other option, than to wrap herself around her son like a protective blanket.

"I love..."

And that was the last thing Gar could remember, before everything went black.

* * *

Waves slipped onto the wet sand, and then retreated. They came back again, then retreated. They did the same process, before bringing in a strange green object. It had a limbs, hair, whether it had a face remained to be seen.

A couple walking along the coast noticed the green object from afar, and quickly ran to observe it. The well-built, brown haired man knelt down beside the green object, turning it over on its back. The woman net to him, also brown of hair, shoulder-length, gasped.

It was a boy! With skin and hair as green as the forest. A single sharp tooth poked from his mouth. He was shirtless, they noticed. He only seemed to be wearing a pair of khaki jeans. No shoes.

"What do we do with him, Steve?" asked the woman.

The man named Steve regarded the situation for a moment, then answered.

"We can't leave him out here. Let's take him home, Rita."


	4. Accident

**Author's Note: **Hello, ladies and gentlemen!

When there's trouble, you know what to do! CALL CYBORG! He can shoot a rocket from his shoe! 'CUZ HE'S CYBORG!

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our favorite half-man/half-machine, all kick-butt Titan, Cyborg!

But now, I have a question for you all. We know that Robin is the last one to be introduced. Now, I would like to know, how you would like me to introduce him? Would you like me to start from his 'Flying Grayson' days, or when he's just starting out on his own?

You be the call!

I hope you all enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody!

* * *

There's always that thrill when you hear the roar of a crowd.

The excitement.

The energy.

Whether its hundreds, or thousands, the roar gives you that feeling of absolute power.

The power to take on an entire team all on your own.

That's exactly how Victor Stone felt at that moment, sitting on a bench in the locker room, garbed in his navy-blue football jersey, with a white number 26 etched on it, and a helmet in his hands. The large, chocolate-skinned athlete was preparing himself for one of his biggest games. Winning this would mean his team were Champions. Ever since he joined, they had bull-dozed through every team they went up against, going on an unprecedented 19-0 winning streak.

And so had their opponent for tonight.

The Jump City Lions vs The Steel City Tigers. Both undefeated for an entire season. Streak vs Streak, for the honor of being called 'Super Bowl Champions.' Winning this, with their undefeated streak, would mean immortality and glory for both teams.

To say Victor was nervous, would be an understatement. He was beyond nervous, rather petrified. He had never been so scared in his life. Being recruited into a Major League team, while still in High School no less, was nervous enough! But this...

The walls drowned out the crowd by just a little. Victor was always motivated by the crowd, no matter how small their cheers might be. It was still enough to motivate him. He stood up from the bench, placing his helmet on his head.

Now he was ready.

He walked down the long hallway, leading to a pair of doors. The crowd seemed to be getting louder and louder with each step he took. He finally stopped at the doors, and took a deep breathe. This was it, he thought. That was when the intercom spoke.

_Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, Jump City's own... Victor "The Cyborg" Stone!_

And with that, the doors opened, bringing in a blinding light to his eyes.

"The Cyborg" was a name given to Victor. He was half-man/half-machine, like a human tank. Whenever the ball was in his hands, he would run down anyone in his way.

He was fast!

He was strong!

He was unstoppable!

He was the one who led his team to 5 touchdowns, 3 interceptions, and a 35-35 tie-breaker.

It was Overtime. Sudden Death rules. The first to score wins.

Both teams lined up, Victor ready for the ball to be hiked.

This was it, the final play.

"Red! 23! Hut! Hut! HIKE!"

Both teams clashed, and now the ball was in Victor's hands. He looked for anyone that was open. He looked left. He looked right. He looked straight. No-one was open. That just meant one thing for him to do.

He ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him. A Steel City Tiger was in front of him, he ran him down. Another was running at him from his left, he shouldered him away. Two Tigers were chasing him down, but he was too fast for them. He was in the clear, the end-zone was so close! In his mind, it was like he could hear the announcer's calling the game.

_"VICTOR STONE IS AT THE 50! THE 40! THE 30! HE'S SO CLOSE, THERE'S NO-ONE TO STOP HIM! WILL HE MAKE IT?! WILL HE MAKE IT?! WILL HE- HE MADE IT! HE'S DONE IT! TOUCHDOWN JUMP CITY! THE LIONS HAVE DONE IT! THE LIONS ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"_

Victor slammed the ball on the ground with all the force he had, shouting to the heavens in absolute joy as his teammates charged at him. One was so excited, he actually jumped on Victor in a celebratory hug. His teammates surrounded, and hoisted "The Cyborg" up on their shoulders as confetti rained down from the rafters of the arena.

Never had Victor been so happy, holding that Championship trophy over his head, than now. The entire field was full of people; paparazzi, teammates, fans, everyone who was a part of this game was on this field. But there was someone Victor wanted to see. He looked through the mass of people, searching and searching. It had been cold in the arena, so everyone was wearing coats and jackets, making it much more difficult to...

There she was.

In the midst of the thousands of people in the entire crowd, he saw her, clad in a black-fur winter coat and a navy-blue scarf. Even though she was hooded, Victor could still her dark brown eyes fill with tears, falling down her chocolate skin, and a ruby red smile on her face. His heart fluttered with joy. She made it! And she was happy!

His attention was turned when a reporter sporting a white winter coat stood next to him with a microphone.

"Victor Stone, you have just led your team to victory with an unprecedented 20-0 winning streak! And now, the Jump City Lions are the NEW Major League Football Champions! How do you feel?"

Victor couldn't form a sentence at first, he was so excited. He had taken his helmet off, so now his bald, brown eyed face could be seen showing a mix between overjoy and disbelief.

"I just... I can't believe it! I-I-I really don't know what to say! I guess... thank you to Coach Hannigan, for pushing us to our limits, and way beyond that! We had a great season, went undefeated, and this trophy is the reward for all our hard work! And most importantly, I'd like to thank... my Mom, who's standing in the crowd, for always believing in me! This is for you, Mom! BOO-YAH!"

Victor raised the trophy high into the air, and the crowd erupted!

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs was one of the most famous scientific organizations in America, stretching everywhere across 23 states. The Scientific and Technological Advanced Research specialized in many different aspects.

Research and Technology.

Physics Research.

Extraterrestrial Research.

Weaponry.

Genetics and Disease Control.

Marine Biology.

Medical Research.

Meteorology and Natural Disasters.

Radioactive Storage.

Chemical Research.

Meta-Human Research.

Psychology and Psionics.

And Robotics.

But there was one that Victor was greatly familiar with. Here, in Jump City. His parents worked there, as research scientists. However, it wasn't something Victor was happy about. Sure, his mother was happy working there, and he was happy for her too. It was his father, that made Victor uneasy every time he stepped inside the labs. Ever since he became a professional athlete, Victor's father never chose to accept him. He always wanted Victor to follow in their footsteps.

But Victor denied him that right. He wanted his father to be proud of him for what he wanted to do, not what his father wanted. That, unfortunately, caused a rift between them. His mother always tried to fix the problem, but no matter what she did, they wouldn't even spare passing glances. But she still tried, and was more than certain that she would finally do it. She suggested Victor show his father the trophy. Maybe if he showed him something remarkable, like a Championship, he'd finally respect him.

Victor wasn't quite so convinced.

They entered S.T.A.R. Labs, Victor carrying the trophy and wearing a very sleek black suit. He had to look presentable, she told him. Though he never knew why. Once, he showed up wearing his football jersey because he forgot his clothes in his locker. He had been covered in dirt and grime from all the times he was tackled during training. And what did his father do? Absolutely nothing. He didn't even look at him.

"It's not going to work, Mom." Victor groaned as they made their way to the elevator. He pushed the button that led to the top floor, and the doors closed.

"Don't be like that, Victor." she pleaded. "I'm sure this will get you two talking again!"

Victor loved his Mother. He truly did. He would do anything for her, just as she did for him. Whenever she was having difficulty with something, he was always there to help her. But even he knew that this was something he couldn't help her with. Sometimes he wondered how she lived with it.

"Mom, I appreciate what you're trying to do." the doors opened, and they entered his Father's floor, "But it's not working. Dad and I have never seen eye-to-eye, and we never will."

"Never say never, Victor. Who knows? Maybe today will be the day."

Yeah... right.

The top floor of S.T.A.R. Labs was full of machinery and people Victor had come to known all too well. Some worked on computers. Some worked on jet-packs. Some were even working on new prosthetic limbs for people with disabilities. That interested Victor more than anything. Being an athlete, there was always the risk of injury, be it critical or minor. Many of his teammates suffered serious injuries, himself included. But they were lucky enough that they weren't critically serious. However, he couldn't help but feel bad for those who did have that kind of injury. Having to replace a part of yourself with a prosthetic...

He put his thoughts away once they finally made it to his father's door.

His mother looked at him, "Are you ready?" she asked.

Victor sighed, "As I'll ever be."

She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. The door opened, revealing Mr. Stone's office, which was much bigger inside than it looked outside. The first thing noticeable about his office, was the giant monitor across the room that took up almost half of the wall. It presented itself in a blue hue. A large white body frame hovered at the center of the screen. It looked bulky for Victor's taste.

There was a small, wooden desk centered at the room, in front of the monitor, with a leather chair facing away. It was stacked with papers left and right. What those papers had written on them, only Mr. Stone knew.

Mr. Stone, himself, clad in his usual black suit and red tie, was standing in front of the windowsill, which took over an entire wall that overlooked the city. The sun was beginning to set, giving the city an orange/golden glow, shining into Mr. Stone's office.

"Silas." Elinore called out excitedly.

A smile graced Mr. Stone's elder lips as he turned, "Elinore, it's good to..." that smile immediately disappeared the second his eyes met Victor. The tension in the air was thick. So thick, you could cut it. But still, Victor had to at least try to smooth it over.

"Hey, Dad." he said, trying to sound sincere.

Silas was silent, only the coldness of his dark eyes gave him any kind of response. Victor can already tell this wasn't going to work, but Elinore insisted he keep at it.

Victor cleared his throat, stepping idle forward, presenting the trophy in his hands, "Look, we won!" he said, acting cheerful, "We're the MLF Champions! Pretty cool, right Dad?"

The trophy was large, at least in stature. Completely immersed in gold, atop a wooden pedestal, four pillars hoisted up one large football. Engraved on the pedestal, in gold as well, were the words "Major League Football Champions. Jump City Lions. Victor "The Cyborg" Stone."

Silas was still, then sighed in disapproval, shaking his head, "You could have been so much better."

Just as Victor expected. Not even a smile.

"Silas, please. Why don't you..."

Victor interrupted his mother, "No, Mom. You know what? If he doesn't care about me, I don't care about him." he let the trophy drop to the floor, forgotten, "I'm done." and stormed out of his father's office, slamming the door behind him.

Elinore watched her son leave, and as soon as the door was shut, she turned to Silas in anger, "What is wrong with you?"

Silas looked angry as well, "What's wrong with me?" he asked, incredulously, "Elinore, that boy is wasting his life playing that idiotic sport! He should be here working, with us!"

"Well maybe he doesn't want to, Silas! Maybe he wants to be his own man! You've tried to get him to follow in your footsteps, and he's always denied you! Why? Because he wants to be his own man! He doesn't want to grow up to be like you!"

Silas looked at his wife with narrow eyes, "What, exactly, are you saying?" he took slow, sauntering steps toward his wife as sh spoke back.

"He doesn't want to be like you, Silas. He wants to be an athlete, not a scientist! He wants to live his life, not yours! He wants to be remembered for how great he is, not how many failed attempts he's made in his life!"

_SLAP!_

Elinore's head jerked to the side, but she did not scream. She rested her hand on the cheek where Silas' had struck her, and looked at him with determined eyes. She would not cry in front of him.

"You..." Silas pointed a finger at her, "Need to learn your place." he whispered. "You, and Victor!"

A silence developed between the two. Even though she looked determined on the outside, Elinore was hurt on the inside. She had never been hit before. It stung. Her cheek was burning, and she knew his hand left a mark. But she wasn't about to cry in front of him. She wouldn't give him that luxury. Instead, she remained silent, and stormed out of Silas' office, shutting the door behind her, leaving her husband in his own silence.

* * *

Whenever Victor and his father got into a fight, there was always one place, and person, he could go to.

Dr. Robert Frost was a brilliant man, one of the smartest men in S.T.A.R. Labs. He worked with Victor's father most of the time, but he was lucky not have any of Silas' disapproving nature rubbed off on him. Dr. Frost was one of the nicest men Victor knew, and was always happy to talk to him, especially since Dr. Frost would always ask if he would like to work on his projects.

Victor would always accept, especially today. Dr. Frost had been working with his father on something special the past few months. Victor recognized it as a realistic version of what he saw on his Dad's office monitor. It was just as bulky, but where the monitor only showed a blue-print, this actually had color. The majority of the body was white, silver, and black. The shoulders and arms were made of some sort of blue circuitry. It looked more fit for a super-soldier than anything else. But Victor wasn't going to complain. At least, not about the project. His father, on the other hand...

"He just doesn't understand." said Victor, sitting on a swivel stool next to Dr. Frost as the doctor knelt down next to the project, resting on a platform. "I mean, just because I want to become a professional athlete, he thinks I'm throwing my life away! What's his deal?"

Dr. Frost stopped his welding, lifting up his mask. He was in his early-30's, green eyes, a trail of dirt-brown hair trailing his jaw and chin, with a pencil mustache of the same color. His welding mask covered his short brown hair. He wore the white suit and blue tie given to him when he first started.

"I understand you're angry at your father, Victor." he said, standing up to walk over to his desk. He removed his welder mask and set it on his desk before removing his gloves. "But you can't let him get to you. It's your life."

Victor sighed, "I know, but still..." Dr. Frost place a hand on his shoulder.

"We just have to get your mind off it. Tell me what you think of our new project."

Victor looked at said project, but had no idea what to think of it. "What is it, exactly?" he asked.

"It's armor, made for athletes and soldiers with disabilities."

Victor's brows furrowed, "It's... kinda bulky, don't you think?"

"It's more of a prototype. We've had other ideas in store, but we haven't made progress on them."

It's a shame, Victor would have loved to have seen them.

"If you don't mind my saying, Victor, I think you would look pretty good in this armor."

"Excuse me?" Victor said, a little more sharp than he wanted.

Dr. Frost put his hands up in defense, "Now look, I'm not asking you to rip your arm off or anything. I'm just saying, if we add a few adjustments to it, you would be amazing! Maybe, a sonic cannon?"

Before Victor could even give a response, a loud _boom_ sound rocked the whole floor. The blaring alarm system rang throughout in flashing red.

_Warning: Unidentified variant in Testing Chamber. Extreme caution._

"The Testing Chamber?" Dr. Frost questioned, then realization hit him like a lightning bolt, "Silas and Elinore!"

Victor's heart sunk, and he immediately bolted out the door.

When he finally arrived at the Testing Chamber, everything was torn apart. Tables were broken in half, papers were strewn about everywhere, pieces of machinery were destroyed and crushed, wires were disconnected and setting off sparks. Small fires blazed everywhere, even on some of the scientists. The smell was terrible. Everything was destroyed, except for a large metal arch across the room, which bore a swirling blue vortex that just kept on spinning repeatedly like a wheel.

"Mom! Dad!" Victor called out. There was no answer. He carefully walked inside, looking in every direction for his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" he called out again. And again, no answer.

"Victor..."

He recognized that voice! It was Mom! He looked down at the floor, where her voice came from, and caught sight of her, face-down. He immediately ran to her side, rolled her over on her back to hold her in his arms. She was bleeding, he saw. A red mark dripped down from the side of her forehead. She stared at her son through half-open eyes.

"Mom! What happened?!" Victor asked in a panic.

Her voice was weak, "Victor..."

Victor looked at her in desperation and confusion, "Mom, what's happening?!"

She gave no answer, only a small smile graced her lips. She slowly reached up to touch his cheek. Victor couldn't believe how cold her hand was.

"Victor... I'm so proud of you. You are a wonderful man... I love you."

Tears began to form in Victor's eyes, "Mom..." a lump formed inside his throat.

Elinore's breathing became more and more soft, and her eyes began to lose their glow. Her hand slowly slid down Victor's cheek, her head tilted to the side. With one final breathe, her eyes closed, her lips closed, and her hand dropped to the floor, never to rise again.

"Mom?" silence. "Mom? Wake up. Come on, Mom. Please, wake up."

At that moment, Victor's heart broke. He let the tears fall, as he buried his face in the crook of his mother's neck. His shoulders shuddered as he let out muffled cries, rocking back-and-forth while continuing to hold his mother in his arms. He felt his whole world crumble.

She was gone.

Gone forever...

That was when he heard it. A growl. It was low, guttural. The sickening sound came from behind.

It was then Victor saw it. Like a mass of towering ooze, a creature appeared, roaring as loud as a banshee. It had a face, only its eyes were hollow, just like its mouth, bearing no teeth. That didn't stop it from attacking Victor. The blob creature rose like a wave in an attempt to crush Victor, but the athlete was quick enough to roll out of the way.

Victor searched for anything that could help him fight this thing. There were only papers and broken tables! This was a Testing Chamber, how can they only have that stupid arch in here?! There had to be some sort of weapon around here some... there!

A gun rested in the hands of a deceased scientist. It looked like a shotgun. Perfect!

Victor immediately ran for the weapon. The blob followed him as fast as it could, which was surprisingly fast for its large size. Victor took the weapon in his hands, aimed it directly at the monster, and quickly pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

"Aw, you've gotta be kidding me!" Victor exclaimed in annoyance. How do you work this thing, he thought, inspecting the weapon. He pulled the shotgun apart, hoping to find a single bullet in the barrel.

There was none.

Victor groaned in anger, and threw the shotgun down to the floor. The blob was getting closer, and time was getting shorter. Victor was panicking now. He had to find something, anything!

A support mean!

Let's hope it works, he thought. He picked up the broken piece from the floor, and charged at the blob like a raging bull. He swung the beam like a bat, striking the blob at its side, cutting through it like butter. However, that seemed to do little, to nothing, against the creature.

"Uh-oh."

The creature swatted Victor away like a fly, sending the athlete crashing into a broken table. Victor groaned, trying to stand, and saw the blob slither its way towards him. He had nothing to defend with now!

"Victor!" a voice called out.

It was his father!

"Dad!"

Silas wasted no time in throwing whatever was in his hand, at Victor. His son caught it, and looked at in wonder. It looked like some kind of grenade.

"Press the button!" Silas yelled.

It took a moment for Victor to realize the red button on top of the sphere, and pressed it. It was then he realized that the blob was now right in front of him, roaring. Without any hesitation, and with the grenade in hand, Victor reeled back a fist, and plunged it straight through the creature's body.

_Beep-beep!_

In a split second, everything was set ablaze.

It took a moment for the sprinkler system to start on, but they did, washing away the fires with success. The smoke dissipated, finally giving Silas time to breathe after coughing and chocking.

"Victor!" he called out, running towards the source of the explosion. A pile of broken wood and metal lied stacked. Silas, slowly, pushed the pile away...

And stared in horror at what lied underneath.

"Victor..."


	5. The Flying Graysons

**Author's Note: **Hello, ladies and gentlemen!

It's now time for the most famous of the Titans. The fearless leader, the Boy Wonder, Robin!

I hope you all enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody.

* * *

Gotham City.

There was no other city like it.

From sunrise to sunset, there was always something dark about Gotham. Even when the sun was out. If you were to look at just the city landscape itself, it wouldn't look so bad. Skyscrapers, bridges, the famous Wonder Tower right at the very center. Yes, the outer layer of Gotham was actually quite a sight. But if you peeled back the layers, and really look inside, you'll see that Gotham City leaves a lot to be desired.

Kidnapping, smuggling, murder, these were all crimes that made Gotham infamous. That, and those who committed them. Psychopaths, narcissists, crazy clowns, they were all what made Gotham run in fear.

And that's exactly what Gotham was: fear on a grand scale.

Walk down the wrong alley, or meet up with the wrong people, and someone was always in trouble. They either get mugged, or killed on the spot. People were so scared, they didn't want to leave their homes. For the longest time, it seemed as though the people of Gotham were never going to be cured of its crime disease.

That is, until Batman showed up.

He appeared like a shadow, hidden in the darkness and unable to be seen. He was the one who could protect Gotham, and cure its disease. And he did. Like a Dark Knight, he would vanquish the likes of Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Harvey "Two-Face" Dent, and most notoriously, The Joker.

At last the people of Gotham could walk the streets safely, without worry or panic that someone was going to be robbed or shot. They could sleep soundly at night, knowing that Batman was watching over them. Every day was a great day for the people of Gotham.

But today was extraordinarily special.

The circus was in town!

Yes, Haley's Circus was one of the country's most famous traveling circuses. They had everything the audience wanted: spectacular stunts, hilarious clowns, and amazing animals. But there was one act everybody wanted to see. One act that drew everybody to Haley's Circus.

The Flying Grayson's.

A family of three, amazing trapeze artists. A father, his wife, and their son. They drew in the crowd like no-one had ever done. Their death-defying stunts blew everyone in the audience away. All the flips, twirls and swings were what made the Flying Grayson's famous. That, and that they did their act, without the safety of a net.

It was exactly what drew the people of Gotham in.

Hordes of people lined up at the entrance. Couples looking for a fun night. Parents with their children, excited to see their very first circus. Even some of Gotham's most famous businessmen needed to a good laugh every now and then. Everyone was excited for the festivities, and couldn't wait to see what they were in store for.

"Richard! Are you ready?" a young woman called out to the red curtain. She was a rather beautiful woman, with fair skin and jade green eyes that seemed to glow from the circus lights shining everywhere. Her light brown hair was tied in a ponytail. Her uniform was a tight, sleeveless leotard as red as cherry's.

"I still don't get why _I_ have to wear this thing." a young, annoyed voice replied from behind the curtain.

"Now, Richard, your mother worked very hard on this. Don't upset her." a surprisingly well-built man stepped up to the woman's side, placing a strong hand on around her shoulders. He was a good foot taller than her, well into his mid-to-late-30's, with just a touch of gray on his slick, jet-black hair. His uniform clung to his body like a bodysuit. His cherry red shirt was sleeveless, showing off his muscular arms, and his forest green tights showed off his well-toned calves underneath.

The curtain finally opened, and out walked Richard, garbed in the same uniform as his father, fit for his size. He was young, and very skinny. Being trained in the circus, gave him a little bit of muscle, but nothing to brag about, really. He was of medium height, though his jet-black spikey hair made him look taller, by just a little bit. And he had the most perfect shade of blue eyes, like a deep ocean, though they didn't seem to hold that much excitement.

"Do I really have to wear this?" he asked. "And what's with the 'R?'" He gestured to the insignia on the left side of his chest. It was a simple, black circle with a yellow 'R' inside it.

Mary Grayson walked over, knelt down to her son's level, and placed a gentle hand on his chest, over the insignia.

"Because, Richard. When I see you out there, I think of a little Robin."

That made Richard's face scrunch up, "Like the bird? Mom, kids like me get beat up for having nicknames like that."

"Come on, you two. The show's about to start." John Grayson gestured for them to follow. Mary briskly walked to catch up to her husband, but Richard was having a bit of difficulty trying to make his uniform fit him better. Spandex were _not_ comfortable. He pulled at his collar, which was starting to really chafe his neck. He was so busy pulling on the fabric that he never noticed the suited man until he bumped into him.

Richard looked up at the man, and was rather scared. He may not have looked as muscular as Richard's Dad, but that didn't make him any less threatening. He looked down at Richard with a smile, a rather sly smile. A toothpick poked out between his teeth. His chin was rather pointy, no facial hair visible. The only hair he had was gray, slicked back with some sort of product. What scared Richard the most about this man, were his eyes. They were of two different colors, one blue, one brown. They had some sort of look to them. What it was, Richard couldn't place, and that made him very uneasy.

"Sorry, sir." said Richard.

"No problem, kid. Have fun in your show tonight." the man ruffled Richard's hair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to Mr. Haley."

A chill ran down Richard's spine as he watched the man walk out of the tent through the curtain he, himself, entered. Something about that man wasn't right, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Richard! Hurry up, we're almost on!"

Pushing away the fear he had, Richard whirled to run towards his Mom and Dad, his mind now set on giving the people of Gotham the best show ever.

The night went off perfectly! The clowns made laughs, the animals performed tricks, and the performances went off without a hitch. But now, it was time for the main event. The entire circus went dark, all but a single spotlight situated on one person. He was a tall man, garbed in a red tailcoat trimmed in black, with a gold vest attached with a front white shirt and tie. His pants, and top hat, were both midnight black. His full mustache and beard covered most of his lower jaw in a pillow of brown hair, but thankfully, that didn't do anything to muffle his voice through the megaphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT HAS BEEN A WONDERFUL NIGHT FOR GOTHAM, THANKS TO OUR ESTEEMED BENEFACTOR, BRUCE WAYNE!"

Applause was given to handsome man sitting in the front row of the audience, looking quite sharp in his crisp new suit and red tie. Tonight's circus was also a charity event, brought by Bruce Wayne, who had a number of children sitting in the seats behind him. He promised to give them a night on the town, and what better way to do that, then with a circus? But of course, the owner of the orphanage knew Mr. Wayne's playboy ways, and demanded she join them as a 'watchful eye', for both children, and Bruce himself. She was a typical business woman; dark brown hair tied in a bun, glasses over eyes, and a casual white business suit.

The ringmaster continued, "AND NOW, FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS DARING FAMILY SHALL PERFORM THEIR FAMOUS TRAPEZE ACT, WITHOUT THE SAFETY OF A NET! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU... THE FLYING GRAYSON'S!"

Applause rang through the tent as a spotlight shined upon the family of three. They stood atop a platform, waving and smiling at all the happy members of the crowd. The first to act was John. He gripped the trapeze bar tightly in his hands, his eyes kept solely on the platform across from him. With one jump, he swung across the open air, flipped back once, grabbed the second bar that dangled at the center, and swung across, planting his feet firmly on the second platform.

The crowd cheered in applause. Now, it was Mary's turn. The first bar swung back to her position, where she gripped it tightly, and swung across to the second bar, where John swung himself from the back of his legs. Once they were close enough to reach out, they gripped each others wrists as tightly as they could, and swung back to the second platform.

"AND NOW," the ringmaster spoke, "THE YOUNGEST MEMBER OF THIS ILLUSTRIOUS FAMILY: RICHARD GRAYSON!"

Now, the spotlight was on Richard. He waved at the crowd. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. He had been doing this for most of his life, but no matter how many times he did it, he still had that mix of thrill, and fear. He was preparing himself to be caught, gripping the first bar in his hands. He was just about to swing, when he noticed the spotlight shining on the rope. He looked, and his eyes widened.

The rope was beginning to snap!

Richard looked at his parents, who were just now prepared to catch him, John swinging from the back of his legs, carrying Mary by her legs, with her arms outstretched for Richard. Mary gasped, and John's face contorted to a smile, to horror.

That was when, the rope snapped.

The crowd gasped and screamed in terror. Cries were heard throughout the whole tent. The kids in the orphanage were screaming. The owner gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hand. And Bruce Wayne...

He looked up toward the platform, at the young boy down on his hands and knees, shaking. Bruce could feel his heart breaking into pieces, as well as Richard's. Memories of what happened to him so long ago resurfaced again. A gun shot, a scream, and a young boy, crying over the bodies of his lost parents.

And now, there was another.

* * *

A memorial service was held a few days later. It was raining, and cold, which was exactly how Richard felt. He didn't bother bringing in an umbrella, he just stood in the rain in his black tuxedo, staring at the single headstone provided for his parents.

His once spikey hair now fell flat atop his forehead, his clothes were soaked to the bone. But he didn't care. Nothing was worse than how felt inside. Broken. Cold. Completely oblivious to everything else.

That is, until a shadow loomed over him. The rain stopped.

"Hello, Richard." a voice spoke. "I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Hi." said Richard, somberly. "I heard you pay for all of this. Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"How are you holding up?" Bruce asked.

Richard paused, "I'll be okay."

Bruce knew that wasn't true. He could tell that Richard was hurt, and that was only made evidenced by the tears that fell down Richard's face.

"I miss them. I miss them so much." Richard fell to his knees, shaking with cries.

Bruce knelt down, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Seeing this young man like this only reminded him of himself; crying, hugging his parents headstones, wishing for them to return. But it never happened, and Bruce knew it wasn't going to be any different for Richard.

"I know how much it hurts, Richard. And I know they were the only family you had. That's why, I'm decided to take you in, as a foster son. I've you'll have me."

Richard wiped away his tears, and looked at Bruce, "Really?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes. So what do you say?"

Richard couldn't believe it. Bruce Wayne, the most famous man in Gotham, was offering to adopt him. But should he go with him? He looked at his parents gravestone.

_John and Mary Grayson_

_Beloved Husband_

_Darling wife_

_Devoted Father_

_Loving Wife_

They were the only family he had. When they died, he had nowhere to go. No-one would take him. He was afraid he was going to wander the streets, scavenging for food inside dumpsters and trashcans, fighting off others in order to stay alive. But now, he had a chance at a new life. A new home. Richard finally came to a conclusion. He stood up, and looked up at Bruce with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

The car ride home was silent, except for the patter of rain on the limo. It took a while to get to their destination, but when they finally did arrive, Richard was frozen in awe. Wayne Manor towered over him like a giant, windows scaling the entire length and width of the center wall and towers. The dark clouds began to clear. The sun peeked through the clouds, and shined upon Wayne Manor with a golden wave.

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, "Welcome home, Richard." he smiled.


	6. Escape

**Author's Note:** Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm back with another Starfire chapter! :D

Now, as you all know, Starfire is now slave. But you know what? We've never, really, been given any _real_ insight on how her slave-life was, aside from the fact that she was a rape victim and was experimented on. We don't know what else happened with her. So, I've decided to, sort of, elaborate on that with my own version.

I hope you all enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody.

* * *

Six years.

It's been six years since she was taken from her homeworld.

Six years of being confined on a Gordanian ship, heading to the Citadel, and every day wishing she was dead.

She was scarcely fed, and rarely bathed. Whatever food the Gordanian's decided to give her were leftovers from their meals. There were very little portions left. And her baths were scolding hot. She couldn't leave the bathhouse, being chained to the wall from her arms, and to the ground by her feet. All she could do was scream as the steam was blasted on her person.

Every day brought a new form of pain. As a servant to the Gordanian's, she was always smacked if she were to bring the wrong tray of food. As a worker, she was told to follow orders. If the Gordanian's were in need of food, she was tasked with hunting on whatever planet they were closest to. She never liked hunting. She never liked killing, especially defenseless creatures. Though, sometimes, they weren't so defenseless. There were times when beasts would attack her. To make things worse, she never had a weapon. So she never came back without scars. She remembered one time she went hunting. It was a year after she was taken. The Gordanian's had researched a nearby planet's wildlife, and were especially bent on catching a certain creature.

So, they sent her down there. The entire world was made of snow, and the creature resided deep in the mountains. Again, she had no weapon. Once she arrived, she quickly fastened herself a makeshift bow and arrow. She climbed the mountain, praying to find the beast as soon as possible. It wasn't long until the beast found her. It was huge, the same size as any Gordanian. Its fur was as white as the snowy terrain, she never even saw it until it jumped from behind her, even with its body tatted with strange red markings. It must have been buried deep in the snow.

The beast was like anything she had ever seen before. It was canine-like, only it stood on its hind legs as if it were a second nature. Its claws were erect, as yellow as its bared teeth, and piercing eyes. She was afraid, no doubt about that, and she had believed she was going to die. But by the grace of X'hal, with just a single arrow, she managed to strike the beast through the head after climbing atop its shoulders. The creature was dead, but she didn't leave without injuries. A few broken ribs, and deep gashes across her back, she was certain the Gordanian's would leave her in the cold.

But they didn't.

She was brought back to the ship, and immediately treated for her wounds. She guessed they didn't want her dying. Oh, how she wished they did. She would have gladly welcomed death, if it meant to be free from these monsters. She would trade everything she had if it meant she would never be visited by another Gordanian in her cell again.

That was the worst of them all.

No amount of smacks, punches, kicks, or death sentences could compare to when a Gordanian would visit her. They were savages. Their cold, scaly hands, traveling all over her body. Their raspy voices, echoing in her mind of every word spoken. And the pain. The tears. The cries. She wanted it all to end quickly. But it never did. They always took their time. She was never able to fight back. Her arms and feet were chained to the wall, so all she could do was pray and cry.

And hate.

Back at Tamaran, she was never one to be hateful. She loved everyone and everything. The people, the lands, the skies, the seas, everything. She was a young girl, without a care in the world. That was before the Gordanian's took her. The first time she was brought aboard the ship, she was frightened, and her sister was nowhere to be found. She had never felt so alone.

The first time she served them food, she was barely left with anything but a piece of bread. She would starve throughout the rest of the night. Or day. She never knew what time it was. The first time she was sent hunting, she had to kill a defenseless family of swine using only a single stone. The sound of their skulls breaking with every strike still lingered in her mind. The first time a Gordanian visited her cell, she screamed, and screamed, and screamed. But the monster didn't care. She cried herself to sleep that night, just like every night. She believed nothing was worse than that.

She was wrong.

It happened not too long ago. She had just brought the Gordanian's their meal, spreading the entire table with everything they loved. At first, it seemed as though they never noticed. That was when their leader called for her. "Troq," he called her, his voice risen in anger. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to eye-level. That was when the bread fell from her hands. The leader, infuriated, sentenced her to the labs.

It was there, she discovered the worst pain imaginable.

Her screams echoed throughout the entire ship, full of pain and agony. Her sobs could be heard everywhere. She was unable to move, being strapped to a table. Her arms were cuffed at her sides, and her legs cuffed together. Pain shot through her entire being from the machine shooting from above. It was like a cannon, firing a beam of yellow energy that made her cry louder than she ever had before. She could feel tears running down her cheeks, but was unable to do anything to stop them. The pain had lasted for what felt like forever, even after it was finished. She was carried back to her cell, where her screams could still be heard.

She hoped she would never have to experience that kind of pain again. Days passed, she followed the Gordanian's wishes, obeyed their every command, and never stole anything from them again. She believed to be free of her torture. Unfortunately, she knew it was too good to be true. A week after her first theft and torture, she was sentenced back to the labs for not coming back with food after an important hunt. The pain seemed even worse this time. It coursed through her veins like wildfire. She felt herself burning, wishing her tears would extinguish the pain, but they only seemed to burn themselves.

She was now in her cell, on her knees, with her head hung low and her arms locked together by the large cuffs the Gordanian's had given her when she arrived. Her shoulders shook with every breathe, and her tears fell to the floor. The only light she had shined down on her from the single window. A large, white, crater-filled planet illuminated her room like the sun. Though most of her body was covered in a full-metal bodysuit, her servant clothes, which consisted of a mid-riff top, a skirt, and thigh-high boots, were the same color as the darkness that surrounded her.

She heard footsteps approaching from outside. Her door opened, and there stood a Gordanian. Her heart sank, and she couldn't contain her cries as tears began to fall once more. The Gordanian stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. There was a sick smile on his face, a smile that she had come to fear for six years. And there was nothing she could do about it. Her hands were locked, and she had no way to defend herself. As the Gordanian went to grab at her, she backed away, crying in her native tongue.

_"Ros! Ros!"_

The Goranian scowled, and went to grab at her again. She back away, only to find her back against the wall.

_"Ros! Ros!" _she cried again. But the Gordanian tried again to grab her. No! She wasn't going to let them touch her again! Without thinking, she did something she never thought she'd do.

She swung her arms, full force and all, and the cuffs struck the Gordanian. A sickening sound of steel on flesh was heard. She saw the Gordanian's body fall limp on its side, blood seeping out from the wound to its head. She was now in complete hysteria. With her arms still locked, and tears still falling, she crushed the Gordanian beneath her. Every strike she gave, she cried out. Blood splattered the walls in streaks of blue, but she didn't care, just kept hitting him.

Again...

And again...

And again...

When she was finally done, her cell was coated with blood, herself as well. She was still in shock over what she had just did, and the tears and cries still lingered. It was then, realization hit her, and she let out a terrible cry, and in her cry, she let out all her pain, all her agony, and all her emotion she had held in the past six years.

The cry echoed throughout the hall. Three other Gordanian's walked along to investigate the cry, and could hear banging from the door. Every sound was like a large hammer beating against metal.

"The door will hold?" asked one Gordanian.

"It must!" said another.

A second cry came from the room, followed with another pound of the door. This time, the cry was more ferocious.

"The alien must be delivered to the Citadel! Or Lord Trogaar will have our heads!"

A third pound at the door, and the cries became heavy breathing.

"And if this thing gets loose?" the third Gordanian asked, dreading the answer.

"Then Xorg help us all."

It was then they saw it. Two eyes peering through the small, glass window of the cell door, glowing bright in green, and ferocity. The second they appeared, the door attacked the Gordanian at the middle, sending him flying across the hall. The two others watched as their comrade lied on the ground, and then turned their attention to the cell.

Their worst fears became realized.

Coated with blood, with eyes glowing rage, Koriand'r of Tamaran sauntered towards her captures.

_"Zekta-ru makka! Kekzaecta rore!"_

Koriand'r charged at the monsters. Though her arms were still locked, she knew exactly what to do with them. With full force, she swung her cuffs like a hammer, striking the second Gordanian across the face, sending him crashing into the wall. The third Gordanian tried to strike her from behind with his spear, but she was quick to deflect it using her cuffs. She pushed the monster back, and sent him crashing with a spin-kick. The Gordanian struck a panel next to her cell, and the entire ship glowed flashing red.

Koriand'r knew that mean more were coming, but she wasn't going to stay here. Not anymore. With all her strength, she swung her arms against the wall. The force created a large enough hole to the stars. And her escape.

She didn't know where she was headed, but at that moment, she didn't care. She was free. She was away from those monsters! And now, her eyes were set, on this one, blue planet.


	7. Awakening

**Author's Note: **Hello, ladies and gentlemen!

It's now time for the introduction of our dear friend, Cyborg. A somber look at how he reacts to his newly acquired cybernetic implants. The first half of this chapter, between Victor and his father, is in Victor's vision, at least until he finally sees himself in the mirror. Just wanted to let you guys know :)

I hope you all enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody.

* * *

_Just hold on, son._

_He's in pretty bad shape._

_Someone get me the morphine!_

_It's the only we can save him._

_Okay... let's get started._

**ONLINE...**

**CHARGING.**

Darkness turned into light, in the form of fluorescent lights shining from the ceiling.

"Victor!"

The young man turned his head. His father ran to his side, his face filled with a mix of shock and awe.

Victor groaned, "...Dad?" his voice was weak.

"Yes, son. It's me."

"What happened? The last thing I remember, there was... and explosion. Some sort of monster. And Mom was... Mom! Where is she?! Is she okay?"

Silas was silent, his face fell.

"Dad... what happened?" Victor insisted.

...

"She's gone, son. The monster... it killed her. I'm sorry."

This time it was Victor who went silent. He tried to find the words, but they would not form. He began to shake his head violently, a mix of emotions swirling inside of him. Anger at the monster, for killing his mother. Sadness at the realization that she was gone. And guilt, for not being able to save her in time.

"No... No! No! NO!" he threw his hands over his face.

That was when he felt it. The cold of steel on flesh. He removed his hands...and saw that they weren't _his_ hands. They were... metal. White and silver.

"What...? What's...?" he was, again, speechless. Why were his hands this?

"When the monster attacked you," Silas spoke, "You were gravely injured. I found you underneath a pile of rubble, your body was..." he trailed off, sighed, then continued, "We had to find a way to save you. And we did."

Silas pointed in front of Victor, and his son followed the gesture. A light was switched on, and a full-length mirror appeared. And it was then... he saw himself, only it wasn't. His once dark, human skin was now sleeked with metal, a mixture of silver, white and black. His arms, shoulders and thighs shined with blue circuitry. The left half of his face was completely taken away, and replaced with metal, even his eye. Nothing of his old self remained, but the remainder of his face, and a small portion of arms.

He couldn't believe it... how could his own father do this to him?! Wasn't losing his Mom enough?!

"Victor..." he looked at his father, immediately interrupting him.

"How? How could you do this to me, Dad? HOW?!"

Silas wasn't taken back, but still wanted to explain himself.

"Victor, I... I just wanted to..."

At that moment, Victor powered out of the restraint that held him down across his chest. He now stood on his new legs. His eyes locked on his fathers, anger blazing inside them. He instantly reached out, and grabbed his fathers throat. Silas began choking.

"Victor... please! I just tried to help you!"

"HELP ME?!" Victor screamed, hoisting his father in the air, his hand tightening around his neck like a noose. "You neglected me for years! You let that monster take away Mom! And now, you've taken away _my humanity!_"

"Victor...!"

It would be easy. All he would need to do was crush his neck, and he would be gone! No more doubts! No more neglect! Nothing left but a monster!

...

A monster.

That's what he was.

And now he's about to kill his creator. A monster killing a monster... no. He wouldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to, Victor just couldn't do it. His grip loosened, and Silas fell to the floor, coughing up a storm to get the air back into his lungs. Victor just stared at him, his cold eyes, staring directly into his father's frightened ones.

"Victor, please..." Silas begged through coughs, "It was... the only way... to save you. We _had_ to save you!" he coughed hard once more. "I had already lost your mother. I wasn't going to lose you." Silas presented his hand for Victor to take it. "Please, son." he begged.

Victor remained silent, and still. He looked down at his father's hand. His own father, pleading for his life. He never thought he'd see the day. His father was always a confident man. But now... he was a monster.

Just like him.

And now, he was walking away, leaving his father behind while he begged and pleaded for his son's return.

* * *

Victor had never felt so lonely.

When he was an athlete, when he was human, and he would walk down the street, people would scream his name in admiration, run to him for his autograph, or just to say 'hi.'

But now, they screamed at him in fear, ran away from him, and shouted at him to go away. They called him a freak, told him to visit a junkyard, one even had the gall to throw a rock at him! It hit him right in whatever part of his face was still human. He knew that would leave a mark. He hated it. He never asked for this. He never asked to become a monster, why couldn't they see that? It didn't matter, anyway. As far as he was concerned, he was no more a monster than that thug over there trying to mug that lady...

"Yo!"

Both the mugger, and the lady, looked at him. Their eyes widened, and their mouths gaped.

"Let her go!" he warned.

The thug had a gun in his hand. He looked like a regular thief, dark pants, gray hoodie. Victor could see he was visibly shaking. Who could blame him? He probably had never seen anything like him before. The thug, in his fear, pointed the gun at Victor.

"Stay back! I'll shoot!"

Victor had no idea what this armor could do, and whether or not it could shrug off bullets was something he never found out. Still, he decided to play it safe, and try to calm the thief down by talking.

"Easy, now. I'm not gonna hurt you." he said, putting his hands in the air for reassurance. "I just want to talk."

"Talk? Oh, you wanna talk!? Well, let's see you talk now, freak!"

The trigger was pulled, the gun was fired, the woman, screamed, and Victor felt... nothing. Absolutely nothing. He could see the shock on the thugs face, and looked at his body to wherever the bullet flew. Once he looked down, he saw it. Lying on the ground, the tip dented like it just hit a metal wall. Which is exactly what happened. Victor looked at his chest, and saw that the bullet didn't even make a dent. He looked back towards the thug, and immediately walked towards him.

"Stay back!" the thug shouted. He fired bullet after bullet.

_Bang!_

_Bang! _

_Bang! Bang!_

But all they seemed to do was bounce off the metallic teen like they were rice. Victor now stood in front of the thug. He grabbed his wrist, took the gun away, and crushed it in his hand like paper. The thug, out of absolute desperation or fear, he didn't know, then tried to actually punch Victor square in the face. However, Victor caught it with ease, and stared directly into his eyes. And with one punch to the stomach, the thug went down like a sack of potatoes.

Victor had no idea what to expect when he would come in contact with him, but now that it happened, he felt... conflicted. He was glad to have stopped the mugging, but just like the many people he passed before, the thug called him, and treated him, like a freak.

He looked at the lady, who was still reeling from the events that just occurred.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you okay?"

"Stay back!" she shouted, backing away. "Don't come any closer!"

Victor could only watch her run away. He should have guessed she'd react that way. And he knew he wasn't getting home looking this way. And he knew his father would be waiting for him there. What could he do? He turned his attention back to the thug on the ground. Now that he looked at him, he realized the thug's clothes were a little too big on him. Maybe that could help him.

In just a few moments, a half-naked man in his red boxer shorts sat against the wall of an alley. And Victor now stood in disguise, completely covered from head-to-toe with the gray hoodie and dark jeans. He was surprised the jeans actually fit his legs, given how big they were. He even had on a new pair of gloves, the same dark color as his jeans. He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his jacket, and made his way down the sidewalk.

Where he was going, he had no idea.


	8. Leaving

**Author's Note:** Hello, ladies and gentlemen! :D

I have great news! No Blue Screen of Death! :D

And now, it's time for the Boy Wonder's big break! I, originally, wanted to go with Beast-Boy, but for the life of me, I could NOT think of anything for him! :( So, I've decided to go with Robin on this one.

I hope you all enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That laugh.

It was something they were both far too familiar with, and chasing after him for God-knows-how-long made that very laugh burn into their brains. That laugh was even loud enough to be heard through the striking lightning bolt and booming thunder. Rain had been pouring all night, which in Gotham, meant a very bad night.

Just like tonight.

The fact that Joker started a prison riot in Arkham Asylum completely surprised them. He would usually be creative with his escape attempts; Joker Gas on the guards, bribes and intimidation of local gangs, and of course, outside help from Harley Quinn. But a simple prison riot? To say that was unexpected would be an understatement. And now they were chasing him through the streets, his maniacal laugh ringing through the air. They followed him into the old Ace Chemicals building, which had been abandoned for quite some time after some trouble with Scarecrow.

Ace Chemicals held great history. Long ago, a man by the name of "Red Hood" tried to rob the plant. For what, it wasn't clear. He had to men with him, who were immediately shot down after being noticed by the plants guards. Red Hood tried to flee, only to be confronted by the Batman. Desperate and scared, Red Hood did something completely unexpected. He jumped into a chemical basin. He was lucky to have escaped, thanks to the breathing apparatus built into the red dome helmet he wore. However, the toxins in the basin disfigured him, and from under the red hood...

The Joker was born.

It was like deja-vu for both of them, being in this place. Though to be honest, Batman probably considered himself lucky that the building was closed, and that the vats were sealed shut. He didn't want to think of what might happened if he replayed that scene with the Joker again.

Or worse, with Robin.

Six years after what transpired at Haley's Circus, Richard Grayson had adopted the name of Robin, in honor of his parents, and the title of Batman's partner in justice. Through intense physical, as well as mental training, Richard became Batman's student, taking down the likes of Two-Face, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and of course, The Joker.

Now, at the age of sixteen, the young circus performer turned crime fighter was chasing Gotham's "Clown Prince" through the stairs of the Ace Chemicals building, with Batman in front of him.

The Joker shoulder tackled the door to the roof, bursting through it, and into the pouring rain once more. He was now standing at the edge, looking down at the streets below, with nowhere to go.

"It's over, Joker!" Robin spoke, gaining his attention. "You've got nowhere to go!"

The Joker raised his hands high in the air, "All right, you got me. I know when I'm beaten."

Robin only took a step forward, before Batman put his arm out to stop him. He would have protested, but he understood the reason. Nobody but him could understand the Joker better. As the Dark Knight took careful steps towards the Clown Prince, Robin watched the smiling clown with attentive masked eyes. That was when he saw it.

A gun.

Robin only had a split second to act, and he used that second to push away his mentor, and then...

BANG!

Robin twisted as soon as the gun went off, and fell to the floor face-first.

"Robin!" Batman exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Joker laughed. "Got to give the boy points! Never thought he would take a bullet for-OOF!" before Joker could finish his statement, the gun was kicked out of his hand. Batman gripped the Joker by the collar of his purple coat, and with all his strength, threw him toward the doorway of the roof, sending the clown falling own the flight of stairs that led them there. He knew Joker would be out cold for a while, and immediately ran to Robin's side.

"Robin..." he rolled the Boy Wonder over on his back, surveying the damage. There was a bullet wound, right at his shoulder. He had to get him home. With one hand underneath his legs, and another under his neck, Batman carried Robin down the stairs.

* * *

Everything was dark, even when he opened his eyes. It had stopped raining. Or at least, he thought it did. Where was he? Everything was in a haze, and it was only until he heard a voice did he begin to put the pieces together.

"Master Richard. Master Richard!"

It sounded like... Alfred?

"Master Richard, are you alright?" sure enough, once his vision was clear, his suspicions were clear. The old, sharp-dressed, English butler was standing right next him. It was then he realized he was lying down on a bed.

Richard groaned, "Where am I?" he was so dazed, he couldn't think straight.

"You're in Wayne Manor, sir." Alfred replied. "Apparently you had a little accident in your chase with the Joker. Master Bruce brought you home."

"What do you mea-ahh!" Richard screamed out in pain after he tried to sit himself up by his hands. He fell back on the bed, clutching his right shoulder, and it was then he noticed it was bandaged. "What...what happened?"

"Oh, it was most dreadful, sire. After you cornered the Joker, he intended to shoot Master Bruce, but you managed to push him away, and was shot instead. Master Bruce brought you home before taking the Joker back to the Asylum."

It all started to come back to him now. Yes, he remembered the Joker, a gun, and then pain, but for a split second.

"Where is he?" Richard asked.

"He is in the Batcave. Shall I call for him to let you know you are awake?"

"No." Richard said, trying to fight through the pain while sitting himself up. "Thank you, Alfred." he slid himself over the side of the bed, "I'll call him out myself." the tone in his voice was more icy than Alfred expected as he watched Richard storm out of the room with his shoulder bandaged and a pair of dark blue pants.

After six years of living here, Richard knew the Wayne Manor, inside and out. He knew exactly where to go to find the Batcave, what book to pull, which clock door to open, every secret passageway inside. And of course, once he found it, he found the same thing inside every time; Batman, sitting in front of a giant monitor, typing away.

"Hey." was all he said to stop the typing.

He expected Batman to turn around in his swivel chair and at least show a little compassion that he wasn't hurt. But Richard's expectations were diminished, when all he did, was look over his shoulder, then back at the monitor, typing away.

"Glad to see you're okay." said Batman.

"Thanks." said Robin.

"Don't thank me. Alfred's the one who got the bullet out of your shoulder." Batman presented something in his hand. It looked like a small jar, Richard noticed, and inside it, was the bullet.

"Yeah, well. He also told me you were the one who brought me back home. So..." before Richard could say anything else, he was immediately interrupted.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Richard's brows furrowed, "What?"

"Take that bullet. You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way."

"He had a gun!"

"I could have taken it."

"He would have killed you!" Richard replied.

"You too, if I hadn't stopped him in time."

Richard couldn't believe it. He just saved the man's life, and he has the gall to tell him he shouldn't have?

"He only managed to shoot my shoulder."

"And what if he shot you in the chest?" Batman replied.

"Alfred's a good doctor." Richard tried to explain.

Batman swung in his chair, and stood up, walking slowly towards Richard, "You risked your life to save mine. I'm grateful for it, but it was a stupid decision. It's my job to take care of you, Richard. And if I can't do that...then I can't let you fight alongside me anymore."

Richard was in shock.

"You're kidding." he said, eyes wide.

Batman just stood still, not wavering, completely silent.

"I can't believe it." Richard said in disbelief, "Because I got shot once, you automatically ban me from fighting crime? How many times did you get injured, and wanted to go out again, only to have Alfred say, "You can't go?" You always got back up and finished the job! But now that I'm injured, suddenly, you say, I can't go?"

"Richard... it's my job to take care of you."

"Bruce... you brought me here after my parents died, so you can train me. And you did, and I'm thankful for it. But for too long, you've treated me like a child. You've saved my life countless times, but once I do the same for you, you act as though I did something wrong."

"You nearly got yourself killed."

"That's not the point!" Richard said instantly. "The point is, you don't trust me!"

Batman went silent, something not uncommon for him. It usually meant either you continue speaking, or you better keep quiet. Richard decided to continue, even though he knew that what he was about to say, would change everything.

"Bruce...I think it's time I left."

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Listen," Robin said. "Everything I've done, I've done for my parents. I honor their memory by wearing the uniform you gave me. And these last six years, all I've tried to do is show you how grateful I am, to prove to you how great a hero I am, by fighting alongside you. I've trusted you with my life...but it seems you don't. And you never have. I took a bullet for you, and you act as though I committed a crime." he sighed and shrugged, it was now or never. "Bruce, I'm sorry. But I have to leave."

All Batman could do was watch his...former student do just that.

* * *

Packing was a little more difficult than Richard expected, especially with his injured shoulder. He was thankful Alfred was there to help him, though. He was also surprised at how...accepting Alfred was. Well, at least it was better than how Bruce was handling it. He still hasn't left the cave yet.

"Master Richard, I will so miss your company. Are you sure this is what you want?" Alfred asked, just as Richard was finished closing his suitcase. He packed everything he needed, all his uniforms, his weapons, and of course, the essentials for every day life. He was now in civilian clothes; a pair of boots, a dark blue pair of pants, a red t-shirt, and a black hoodie.

"I need to do things on my own from now on, Alfred. And don't worry, I'll be fine." he gave the faithful butler a smile, which was given back.

"Well, I am still saddened to see you go. And so is Master Bruce."

Richard scoffed, "Yeah, right. I'll believe that when I see it."

As soon as the two left the room, and entered the living room, they stopped in their tracks. Richard's eyes narrowed, while Alfred wore a concerned expression. There stood Bruce Wayne, in all his fancy suit and slick jet-black hair, right at the doorway. His expression was unreadable, even his body language, which was completely still, his arms resting behind his back.

"So...you're really leaving, aren't you?"

Robin slowly made his way towards Bruce, "Yeah." he stopped right in front of him, and had to look up at the billionaire.

"You're sure there's nothing I can say to stop you?"

"No."

And then Bruce did something Richard didn't expect. He held out his hand. The spikey-haired boy looked at the hand with brows furrowed, then at Bruce.

"I understand you're leaving. Just wanted to say...good luck."

Wait...was that a smile? It was. Richard couldn't help but smile himself, and accepted Bruce's gesture. Alfred had to smile himself.

"I know you'll do great out there, Richard."

"Thanks, Bruce."

"So...do you know where you're headed?"

Actually, he did! He had given it a lot of thought, and decided on one specific city that he thought best suit him.

"I was thinking, Jump City."


	9. Running Away

_Beast-Boy, you will never be a part of this team unless you learn to follow orders. Understand?  
_

He could never get those words out of his head. He could still remember clenching his fist, wanting to fight back against Mento. But Gar knew better than to argue with him. Instead, his only reply was a reluctant, "Yes, sir." He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He had a choice to either save the team, or destroy the generator. Gar chose to save Mento and the Doom Patrol, and how does he get repaid? With Mento yelling at him.

It didn't make any sense!

But what could he do? Mento was his leader. It didn't that he could become the biggest, strongest, fastest animals in the world, Mento was his leader. After, he and Elasti-Girl did adopt him after finding his body washed up on shore. He owed them his life. That's why he joined the Doom Patrol, to help them. His first few years went by about as well as a rookie hero could. He had difficulty controlling his powers, and would find himself shape-shifting into random animals during battles. After many wins and losses, Gar seemed to be improving. He began to control his powers better, though sometimes, he would have the unfortunate random shape-shift. But his mistakes soon turned into benefits. Whatever animal he randomly became, he would utilize their strengths against his opponents. And it worked! He would sooner learn to completely control his powers with time.

For a time, things began to go smoothly for Gar. He was happy with his time. Robotman and Negative Man were like the brothers he never had. Elasti-Girl was about as loving as a mother-figure could be. And Mento, he seemed happy, as well. Elasti-Girl once told him that Mento would almost never smile, until he arrived. Once Gar became part of the family, it seemed as though Mento was content with life.

That is... until the Brotherhood arrived.

The Brotherhood of Evil quickly became enemy #1 on Mento's account. Four very dangerous, very different individuals, together for one common goal: world domination. Each had their own specific skill, much like the Doom Patrol. General Immortus, a man who knew every strategy to every battle ever fought, because he was there to see it. Madame Rouge, as dangerous as she is twisted. Monsieur Mallah, the gorilla, powerful...and intelligent. And lastly, their leader, The Brain. You wouldn't think a brain in a jar could be dangerous, but The Brain is an entirely different level of danger.

As the Brotherhood's path of destruction grew, so did Mento's desire to defeat them. Gar had always tried to help Mento anyway he could, be it during battles, or trying to make him laugh when he was upset over a loss. Unfortunately, neither proved useful. It finally came to a stop when on one mission, the Brotherhood of Evil planned to suck the world into a black hole. It seemed easy at first, taking out all the guards. It wasn't until they reached the generator that powered the black hole, did things turn difficult. In a snap, the Doom Patrol were locked inside a force-field, with Gar on the outside. The Brain and Monsieur Mallah had already escaped, but not before powering the generator, creating the black hole.

It was then, Gar had to make a choice. He chose to save the Doom Patrol, and in the process, becoming a larger animal; A T-Rex. After they were freed, and Mento destroyed the generator, Gar relished in his new-found ability to become bigger than the small animals he would normally be. But not everyone was thrilled. Mento, disappointed in Gar's decision, yelled at the young elf, and warned him that, unless he followed orders, he would never be a part of the Doom Patrol.

This hurt Gar, more than he let on. He didn't want the others, more importantly Mento, to see it. Once they arrived home, Gar immediately headed to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, taking off the mask given to him when he first joined the Doom Patrol. He looked at the fabric in his hand, the two eye-holes staring right back at him, as if they were real. _You failed,_ it said. Out of bitterness, Gar threw the mask against a wall, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten.

The elf ran his hands through his spiked, green hair with a sigh. A hundred thoughts ran through his mind. All he tried to do was save his family, why couldn't Mento see that? And how could he say Gar wouldn't be a part of the team? He was the one who adopted him in the first place!

"Beast-Boy?" a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. The light entering from his doorway was shaded by a figure. Gar looked up at the sound of his hero name to see who it was. The woman standing there was slim, about early-30's, a black hairband holding her shoulder-length brown hair together. Her outfit was the standard Doom patrol colors; all black with a large magenta line traveling down the center front and back, with a skirt the same color. Gar wore the same ensemble, only he wore black tights instead of a skirt, with a pair of shorts over them of the same magenta color.

"Hey, Elasti-Girl." Gar said, solemnly. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone, she knew. But she couldn't just leave him alone like this. So she stepped inside, albeit carefully, so as not to set him off somehow.

"Are you okay?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Gar sighed, "No, I'm not." he said as Elasti-Girl sat next to him. "I mean, what's Mento's problem? I was just trying to..."

"I know, Gar. And for what it's worth, I believe you did the right thing. Sometimes, it's necessary to not follow orders."

Gar scoffed, "Try telling _him_ that."

"I have. But you know how he is. 'Victory at any cost.'"

Gar shook his head dismally. Elasti-Girl hated seeing him like this, so she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Gar, you know Mento didn't mean what he said. You will always be a part of this team, don't let his words discourage you."

As much as Gar wanted to believe her, he couldn't bring himself to accept it, and sighed, "I don't know, Rita. Sometimes, I feel like he just doesn't care about anymore. Maybe...he's actually right. Maybe I'm not supposed to be a part of this team."

Rita grabbed the elf by the shoulders and turned him to face her, "Don't say that." she said. "You belong here as much as the rest of us do. If Steve and I hadn't found you on that beach years ago, who knows where you could have gone? Garfield..." she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and her ruby red lips smiled, "You are the most important member of the Doom Patrol. Don't you ever forget that."

With that said, she leaned forward, planted a light kiss on Gar's forehead, and left the elf's room, leaving him to his thoughts. Gar seemed to be taking in all of what she just said. _The most important member of the Doom Patrol._ Those words seemed to stick out to him more than anything else. Mento was obviously the brains, Robotman the muscle, Elasti-Girl the voice of reason, and Negative Man the... what _was_ he, anyway? Well, that wasn't important right now.

Was he really so important to the team? When he first met the Doom Patrol, they did seem rather...serious. However, after a few years, they seemed to be loosening up, not so uptight anymore. But that was before the Brotherhood of Evil showed up. It was back to square one. Sure, he tried to lighten the mood with jokes here and there, but they never seemed to get through to the others, especially Mento. How could he be so important to the team, when he couldn't make them feel better about anything? And to have Mento say he will never be a part of the team unless he learned to follow orders, made him feel less important.

Rita's words began to hold any meaning as every second passed by. Maybe he really wasn't so important. Maybe the Doom Patrol didn't need him. Maybe...they'd be better without him.

Gar then happened to look down at the crumpled mask lying on the floor across the room. He pushed himself off the bed and walked towards it, picked the mask up, and stared at it with intent eyes. The mask was silent now, not saying a word. It was like it was waiting for Gar to make up his own mind.

Finally, after a moment of clarity, Gar made his choice.

He put the mask on, hiding most of his face, including his ears, behind it. Only his eyes and his lower jaw and mouth were open. He jumped on his bed, his eyes locked on the window that revealed the bright, shining moon. He unhinged the lock, and lifted the window, letting in a cool breeze of fresh air. He had no idea where he was going, or really what he was doing. He took one last look at his room. He knew what he was leaving behind, but maybe it was for a good cause. Maybe this was just what he needed; a chance to prove he really _was_ important. Not just to Mento or the rest of the Doom Patrol, but to himself.

He looked back up at the moon, and with a moments hesitance, transformed into an eagle, and flew out into the unknown.


	10. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:** Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for not updating for so long, I've been pretty busy with work and I haven't been able to think of new material. But hopefully, this will make up for it.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

Your friend, Cody.

* * *

Jump City.

The moon hovered over the sleeping metropolis like a watchful eye, shining upon its skyscrapers and its people. Most of them were already asleep, while others were busy enjoying the night life. Some went out for a walk, some were partying, and others... Well, others were running. Not because they were playing some sort of game. No, sometimes, they would be running because they didn't want to get caught.

Like the thug who was running down the abandon alley with a crowbar and a bag of money. He was thankful he was dark clothes; boots and pants colored black, with a gray long-sleeve and a black hoodie. There was no way he was seen, but just to be sure, he pushed his back against the alley wall, taking a peek to check if anyone had followed him; cops, witnesses. So far, he was in the clear.

The was when he heard something. Something behind him.

"Huh?" the thug carefully stepped through the alley, looking in every direction to find what he just heard. Maybe it was just the wind, he tried to convince himself.

He then saw a spark coming from a nearby roof, followed by a sharp object swooping down. The object struck his hand, loosening his grip on the crowbar, and the moneybag. Now he was beginning to fear.

"H-Hey. Who's there?" he called out.

He was answered with silence for a moment, until he turned around, and was met with a steel-toed boot to the face. The kick sent him crashing against the wall, sliding down to where he was now sitting. He groaned, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. He looked up, and the shock on his face was more than apparent to the Boy Wonder.

"Hey, hey! You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be with-"

"Not anymore." Robin interrupted. "From now on, I work alone."

Something instantly caught his attention, from above. It was like a shooting star, arching through the sky in shining emerald. Robin's masked eyes followed the star, and watched it explode in a tower of green fire and smoke, right at the center of the city. Needless to say, that concerned him. But before he could investigate whatever landed there, he had a thug to deal with. In less than a minute, the thug was left hanging from a street-lamp, the cops less than five minutes away.

Now, to find out what that explosion was.

* * *

A smoldering crater immediately bought everyone's attention. People surrounded the crater in awed curiosity, wondering who, or what, could have caused this. At the sight of, what appeared to be, green glowing eyes, the people backed away in shock. The smoke emanating from the crater began to fade, revealing a strange young woman in all black, her arms linked together in some sort of contraption.

_"Slok'for ivogmat!"_ the strange girl jumped from the crater, shouting,_ "Slok'for! Ungushnik-varoo!" _the people backed away in fear, afraid to get near her. It wasn't until a bright flash caught her eyes, did they start to run and scream. The flash was from a camera, and the light seemed to blind, and therefore, anger her.

The girl swung her linked arms in fury as the people ran. She swung and swung, destroying everything in her path, from mailboxes, to street-lamps, even cars, which were left in crumpled heaps. Those who surrounded the girl at first immediately ran away, nowhere to be seen. She observed the damage. Not even a scratch. The cuffs would not come off! That was when she noticed the pillar, it had to be strong enough as a base to break them.

She immediately charged toward the pillar, smashing the cuffs against the pillar with all her strength, shouting strange words with every strike.

_"Shall! York! Mesna!"_

She was so wrapped up in destroying the cuffs, she as unaware of the people above her, the balcony to the Pizza Parlor beginning to waver. She was ready to deal one last strike, when something struck her head. She reeled to the side, and noticed a sharp, red-and-yellow object lying on the ground. She growled as she turned her head back to see where it came from, and saw a young masked man in a multitude of red, green, black and yellow standing atop a vehicle.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, preparing himself for battle.

Koriand'r immediately went on the attack. She couldn't do much with her hands cuffed together, but that didn't mean she could still be dangerous. Just jumped high into the air, bringing down her arms like a giant hammer that only made contact with the ground once Robin jumped out of the way. After leaving a large crater beneath her, Kori attacked again. She could only swing her arms violently, having little contact with the Boy Wonder, dodging her attacks as quickly as possible. After another swing, Robin jumped over Kori, quickly reaching into his utility bet to whip out his bo-staff. A vicious swing to the side of the head sent Kori flying into a nearby car. Robin prepared to strike again, but a single movement caused his staff to break into tiny fragments. _Guess it's time for plane B_, he thought, and quickly reached his utility belt to throw an electric disk at Kori, exploding upon impact in a fiery blaze.

Robin waited for the smoke to clear, silently hoping that it was enough to take her down. But when the smoke finally did clear, he was surprised to see her stand up, as if she were a phoenix, surrounded by a ring of fire, without a single scratch on her. The light from the fire illuminated her dark, ash-colored clothes, orange skin and red hair, making her look like she, herself, were made of fire. Robin's eyes widened. It was as if it didn't even effect her! She just stared at him with blazing green eyes, cracking her neck to the side with a smug smile on her face.

_"Zota." _

What followed next was something completely unexpected. Like it was a simple hackey-sack, Kori lifted a car into the air, with her foot! And kicked it straight at Robin, who just managed to duck underneath it and watch it crash into a building with an unbelievable expression on his face.

"How in the-"

The second he turned his attention back to the girl, he was blindsided by a pair of cuffs to the face, sending the Boy Wonder flying down the street, bouncing off the concrete until coming to a halt, lying on his stomach. As he tried to pick himself up, he glanced over at the girl, who was now charging at him full-speed and into a running jump. But before she could do anything else, she was struck by a strange, green ram, and sent bouncing off the street before coming to a halt.

In a split second, the ram actually transformed itself into someone Robin didn't recognize, a boy with green skin, clad in black and magenta, his hand brought up in a salute.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member, Beast-Boy, sir! Reporting for..." realization hit the elf like a lightning bolt, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "No way. You're Robin, aren't you, sir?"

"Well, you can start by not calling me 'sir.'"

If there was ever a time and place to have a fanboy moment, this wasn't one of them. Unfortunately, for Robin, this 'Beast-Boy' kid didn't get the memo, and he could just see the sparkle in the young elf's eyes with that big, toothy grin on his face.

"Let me just say that it's an honor to be..."

"'Beast-Boy,' was it?" Robin repeated.

"Yes, sir?"

Once the praising was over, Robin pointed to where Beast-Boy had knocked the alien girl over. They both looked, and as if throwing a car with her foot was scary enough, now she had a _bus!_ Even with her hands cuffed, she had no problem lifting the thing, and throwing towards her two opponents. Robin and Beast-Boy managed to dodge the oncoming vehicle just in time, but were then greeted by another stranger, this time in a dark gray hoodie and black sweatpants with gray gloves.

The hooded figure jumped in front of the flying bus, and actually caught it in his arms. He was forced back a couple feet before finally stopping, and dropped the bus to the side. He now turned his attention to the action before him.

"Yo! Who's up here messing up my neighborhood?!"

"She started it!" Beast-Boy replied, pointing the alien.

The restraints on Kori's arms seemed to drag her along as she walked, and she couldn't take it anymore. With a roar, she lifted her arms high in the air, and slammed them down on the street. Even though she might not have looked it, the boys were more than surprised by how strong she was, seeing as how she was able to make the whole neighborhood shake like an earthquake. Once they were able to regain their balance, they looked to Kori, and saw the restraints fall off her arms in a broken, metal heap. She was now wearing, what looked like, gauntlets. Very large gauntlets. But these gauntlets didn't cover her hands like those cuffs did. No, they were free this time. With whatever movements she had left, she raised her arms towards the three boys, closed her fists... and began to glow green.

Oh, crap.

Like a rapid fire machine gun, orbs of green light shot out of Kori's hands, destroying everything in her path. Robin, Cyborg and Beast-Boy ran as fast they could away from the outburts, taking refuge behind the bus Cyborg saved earlier. The watched the green orbs fly out everywhere across the neighborhood, hitting buildings, streets signs, billboards, anything with destruction range. But just as quickly as she began shooting, Kori stopped, her body exhausted, letting herself fall to her knees to catch a breathe.

The boys, still hiding behind the bus, were also trying to catch their breathe.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." Cyborg pointed out.

"I won't let her." Robin replied, clenching his fist in his hand, "I won't lose this fight."

With their second wind, the boys charge from behind the boys towards the alien, but were immediately stopped dead in their tracks when a large, black raven appeared, screaming out towards the sky. And just ask quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." a monotonous, yet somewhat timid, voice spoke from behind them. The boys averted their eyes towards the blue-cloaked girl standing across the street, her face covered by a hood.

The boys then looked back at the alien girl, still on her knees, exhausted from the fight. That's good, Robin thought. Maybe he could get a chance to talk her down.

"Stand down." he ordered.

"What do you think you're the boss or something?" Cyborg asked, irritated. Who was this guy to order them around?

"Just give me a chance." I hope this works, he wished.

Robin cautiously walked toward the alien, not knowing if she was faking her exhaustion, and was just waiting for a chance to strike. When he was about three feet away from her, he got his answer. Kori immediately stood up, her hands glowing again, aimed right at him.

"_Gokta!"_ she said. He had no clue what she was saying, but he wasn't about to argue with her now.

"Easy. My name is Robin. I'm here to help." he slowly reached in his utility belt, with only seemed to anger the girl more.

"_Gokta! Gokta bu ogna!"_

"It's ok. Look." to prove he wasn't lying, he pulled out a lockpick, a genuine smile on his face.

The two were now locked in a stare-down, Kori with her blazing green eyes just ready to blast Robin's smiling face into nothingness. After about a moment of silence and suspicion, Kori finally cooled off, eyes and hands both. With her now at ease, Robin took a step towards, putting the lockpick to work.

Robin was thankful for the mask. Since he was close to her now, he couldn't help but avert his eyes to the girl's. Even though the crown covered her forehead and half her eyes, he couldn't help but admire them. They were bright, yet full of danger. Her face, while unsmiling, was more beautiful than he had ever seen. How could someone so beautiful be so dangerous? _Appearances can be deceiving, I guess_, he thought.

After a few seconds of working on the gauntlets, they were finally free, falling to the ground with a loud _clang_. Finally. After wearing those for so long, to Koriand'r, it felt like heaven to be rid of them.

"There," said Robin as Kori massaged her wrist, "Now maybe we could-"

Before he could continue, he was brought right to Koriand'r's lips. He was frozen in shock, what was she...? Before he had a moment to process anything, the kiss ended, and was pushed to the ground with one hand.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!"

With a slight smile on her face, Koriand'r took off into the sky, leaving the four strangers in utter confusion to ask one simple question, uttered by Beast-Boy.

"Uh... what just happened?"


End file.
